


Может быть, это Рождество… [Maybe This Christmas]

by Katherine93



Series: Может быть... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Angst, POV Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Баки не поедет домой на Рождество. Но это нормально. Он проведет его в одиночестве, но в этом нет ничего страшного. Все равно он еще не готов увидеться с семьей после того несчастного случая, тем более работу никто не отменял. Но он совершенно не против. Однако после того как он столкнулся со Стивом, причем в буквальном смысле, Рождество уже не кажется ему таким уж бессмысленным праздником.-----Не стоило так торопиться. Поскользнувшись на обледеневшем асфальте, Баки почувствовал, что летит вниз, как в каком-то мультике, когда герой наступает на банановую кожуру и шмякается со всей дури на пол. И это было бы забавно, если бы не происходило с ним в реальности. Мысленно приготовившись к удару, он попытался сгруппироваться. Да уж, будет больно.— Твою мать, — вскрикнул Баки, повалившись на спину. Но приземлился он не холодный асфальт, как ожидал, а на что-то твердое. «О Господи», — подумал Баки, осознав, что упал на человека, оказавшегося позади, и уронил его вместе с собой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Может быть... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875094
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. 15 декабря.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe This Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999668) by [deadto27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadto27/pseuds/deadto27). 



> Хочу выразить огромную благодарность автору работы — deadto27 за возможность поработать с этой чудесной историей! Stucky ‘till the end of the line!
> 
> Название взято из песни: Ron Sexsmith - Maybe This Christmas.
> 
> kudos будут приятной благодарностью автору за эту прекрасную историю, поэтому, если вам понравился перевод, не поленитесь пройти по ссылке и нажать эту кнопочку)

_Может быть, это Рождество будет означать нечто большее_

_Может быть, в этом году любовь появится_

_Глубже, чем когда-либо прежде_

Сегодня был явно не его день. По правде сказать, он бы сейчас и не вспомнил, когда мог бы сказать, что его день удался, но сегодняшний был особенно хреновым. Во-первых, он опаздывал на встречу со своей сестрой в кафе уже как на полчаса. Во-вторых, ему не очень-то и хотелось с ней встречаться, потому что знал, как она разозлиться, когда узнает, что Баки не поедет домой на Рождество. И не то, чтобы он не хотел ехать туда — ну может быть совсем чуть-чуть, — но на работе он успел взять несколько смен, которые оплачивались в двойном размере, но которые никто не желал взять. А ему не помешали бы дополнительные деньги, а начальству — рабочие руки, способные выполнить работу, которую никто другой делать не хочет. Так что да, он останется на Рождество в одиночестве, и это дерьмово, но он хотя бы проведет его, лишний раз не трепля себе нервы. И он прекрасно знает, что родители будут жутко рассержены на него из-за этого, поэтому ему совершенно не хочется слушать еще и ворчание Бекки.

Но этот день оказался дерьмовым, главным образом, из-за снега. Когда-то в детстве и, может быть, подростком он любил снег, но сейчас он лишь все портил — с каждым шагом в его кроссовки попадало все больше и больше талого снега, и ступни уже сводило от сырости и холода. Баки лишь надеялся, что кроссовки не разваляться, и он доберется до кофе не босиком.

Баки потеплее закутался в шарф, натянув его до подбородка, пытаясь тем самым хоть так защититься от холода, пока торопливо шагал к кофе.

Не стоило так торопиться. Поскользнувшись на обледеневшем асфальте, Баки почувствовал, что летит вниз, как в каком-то мультике, когда герой наступает на банановую кожуру и шмякается со всей дури на пол. И это было бы забавно, если не происходило с ним в реальности. Мысленно приготовившись к удару, он попытался сгруппироваться. Да уж, будет больно.

— Твою мать, — вскрикнул Баки, повалившись на спину. Но приземлился он не холодный асфальт, как ожидал, а на что-то твердое. «О Господи, — подумал Баки, осознав, что упал на человека, оказавшегося позади, и уронил его вместе с собой, а сейчас они оба лежат на земле, пока нью-йоркцы проходят мимо, словно и не замечая их.

— О Боже, — пробормотал он, понимая, что до сих пор валяется на этом человеке, парне, если судить его по слишком крупной для девушки комплекции.

Баки попытался самостоятельно слезть с бедняги, когда почувствовал, что ему помогают подняться сильные руки, ухватившие его за пояс. Он почти выпрямился, но тут же вновь поскользнулся, но все-таки успел схватиться за бедро парня. Впечатляюще мускулистое, надо сказать, бедро.

Баки все же удалось поднять на ноги со второй попытки, и он сразу же обернулся, чтобы помочь встать бедолаге, схватившись правой рукой ему за руку.

— Блять. Извини. Извини, пожалуйста, — умоляюще пробормотал Баки, наконец-то взглянув на парня, и возненавидел себя еще больше, потому что, черт возьми, конечно же, среди всех людей в мире он мог свалиться на парня, который выглядел как спустившееся на землю божество.

Баки, пожалуй, еще не встречал парня красивее, а когда тот светло улыбнулся, приняв его руку, чтобы подняться, причем у него это вышло намного более грациозно, чем у самого Баки, то стал просто ослепительно прекрасен.

— Ничего страшного.

И этот голос…черт, у Баки от него даже мурашки побежали по телу. Подумав, что стоит уже наконец собраться, он спросил своего прекрасного героя-спасителя:

— Ты не ушибся?

— Да, все в порядке, — парень одобрительно улыбнулся, — а у тебя все хорошо?

Подвернутая лодыжка немного болела, но в целом все было нормально.

— Да, благодаря тебе — ты оказался отличной спасательной подушкой, — ответил Баки, смущенно одергивая шарф.

— Ну, рад помочь, — усмехнулся парень, поправляя шапку.

— Вот же черт, ты весь промок, — Баки только сейчас увидел разницу между цветом передней и задней части его пальто, когда он слегка отошел в сторону. Бедняга почти полностью промочил свое светло-серое пальто на спине, как и низ джинс.

— Не переживай, не все так страшно.

— Но это все из-за меня, — Баки было как никогда стыдно, — свалился на тебя. Я просто ходячая катастрофа, — пробурчал он больше для самого себя.

Но парень все-таки услышал и, мягко опустив руку Баки на плечо, и произнес:

— Ты просто поскользнулся, ты ни в чем не виноват, — он говорил, выглядя при этом так убедительно, что Баки тут же поверил ему.

На секунду задержав взгляд на его руке, Баки вновь повернулся к нему. Вэтот момент парень убрал руку.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Баки, понимая, что звучит глупо. Этот вопрос — чистая формальность, ведь Баки ну никак не сможет высушить его одежду.

— Наверно нет, если конечно ты не знаешь, где здесь ближайшая кофейня? — ответил он, просияв своей невероятной улыбкой, словно совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что стоит в почти полностью промокшем пальто посреди одной из улиц Нью-Йорка. — Я пытался найти место, где можно выпить хороший кофе.

— Эм, вообще-то знаю. Я как раз иду на встречу с сестрой в одно отличное местечко, буквально в паре кварталов отсюда.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь. Я имел в виду, что дойду с тобой до кафе, а не то, что хочу присоединиться к вам, конечно же… — сперва он улыбался, но к концу фразы слегка смутился.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Баки, потому, что это было меньшее, что он мог сделать для него. Уже повернувшись, чтобы продолжить путь, он добавил, — кстати, меня зовут Баки.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и парень внимательно посмотрел на него, словно ждал чего-то, но будто очнувшись, произнес:

— О, да, точно. Я — Стив, — поспешил ответить он, осознав, что Баки ждет, когда он представиться.

— Приятно познакомиться, — приветливо улыбнулся Баки, — и знаешь, приятно было упасть на тебя, — выдал он, не подумав, и тут же пожалел об этом, покраснев, — то есть, эм… — стоило бы уже закрыть рот, но Баки почему-то не мог себя контролировать, — не важно, забудь! — все же промямлил он. Раньше у него не возникало таких конфузов при разговоре с привлекательными парнями, но почему-то именно сегодня, и именно перед Стивом он выставил себя полным идиотом.

Стив выглядел лишь немного удивленным его словами, и они, наконец, направились в сторону кафе.

— Мне тоже приятно с тобой познакомиться. Ты из Бруклина? — спросил Стив внезапно.

— Родился в Индиане, но уже много лет живу в здесь, как ты уже должно быть заметил. А ты? — оглянулся на него Баки.

— Тоже оттуда, — кивнул Стив.

— Тогда ты просто обязан знать, где здесь можно найти лучший кофе, — улыбнувшись, удивился Баки.

Стив лишь пожал плечами и продолжил идти, опустив взгляд.

— Я вернулся сюда совсем недавно. И все так сильно изменилось с тех пор, как я вырос здесь. Поэтому…

— А, понял, — кивнул Баки. Он почувствовал нотку грусти в голосе Стива, и не хотел больше продолжать расспросы. — Нужно просто найти кафе, которое станет твоим новым любимым местечком, так?

— Именно, — взглянув на него, ответил Стив.

— Что ж, пробовать что-то новое всегда интересно. — Произнес он, когда они дошли до кафе. Оно скорее напоминало место, где обычно можно увидеть толпы хипстеров, попивающих ароматный кофе, но упомянутый кофе был настолько хорош, что на обстановку просто не обращаешь внимания. — Если у тебя хороший вкус, то здесь тебе должно понравиться, — улыбнувшись, добавил Баки и первым вошел внутрь, и словно очнувшись, снова начал вести себя как обычный человек.

Маленький колокольчик на двери оповестил об их приходе, и Баки сразу же заметил свою сестру, сидящую за их любимым столиком на углу. Услышав колокольчик, она тут же взглянула в сторону двери и нахмурилась. Помахав ей, он попытался как можно милее улыбнуться и жестом попросил ее подождать, чтобы она знала, что он скоро подойдет к ней. Кажется, Стив заметил, куда Баки смотрит, тоже взглянув в сторону их столика.

Они вместе подошли к стойке и, стоя в очереди, Баки заметил, что Стив немного растеряно рассматривал меню, написанное на меловой доске.

— Посоветуешь что-нибудь? — спросил он.

Баки взглянул на меню. Он всегда заказывал одно и то же и никогда даже не изучал, что тут у них имеется.

— Зависит от того, чего тебе сейчас хочется — сладкого или соленого? — спросил Баки, улыбнувшись.

— Определенно сладкого, — ответил Стив, смотря прямо на Баки, и очаровательно улыбаясь, заставив мыслительные процессы в его разуме не секунду остановиться.

Он же не… точно, он не флиртовал с Баки. Ну, то есть, это можно принять за флирт, если бы перед ним стоял не Стив — он же самый горячий парень во всем мире. Так что, нет. Этого не может быть.

«Едва ли ты мог понравиться Стиву. Он вообще, скорее всего натурал, так что перестань думать о всяких глупостях», — бурчал он про себя.

— Здесь, эм, отличные канноли, — все-таки выдал Баки, указав на них в меню, — и, все виды кофе хороши. Я обычно пью обычный черный, но у них есть всякие сиропы и все такое…

«Сиропы и все такое? Лучше и не скажешь», — тяжко вздохнул про себя Баки и, если можно было бы, то, сделал классический жест «рука-лицо».

Когда до них наконец-то дошла очередь, Баки заказал себе черный кофе и одно из их черно-белых печенек, чтобы задобрить Бекку. Стив, как и посоветовал ему Баки, взял канноли и кофе и спросил у бариста о «сиропах и всяком таком», что можно добавить в кофе, не забыв, усмехнувшись, взглянуть на Баки.

Баки немного смутился от его взгляда, чего никогда прежде с ним не случалось. Никогда. До сегодняшнего момента. Может быть это новая эмоция, появившаяся с новым Баки.

«Ух ты, вот это неожиданность», — поморщившись, подумал Баки.

Стив уже потянулся за кошельком, пока они ждали свои заказы, но Баки успел остановить его и настоял, что заплатит в качестве извинения за то, что свалился на него и стал виновником его не совсем презентабельного вида.

— Не стоит, все нормально, — попытался убедить его Стив.

— Понимаю, но я все же хочу заплатить за тебя, — стоял на своем Баки, передавая бариста деньги, прежде чем Стив начнет возражать, — называй это приветственным кофе от соседа, если хочешь.

— Хорошо, убедил. Спасибо, — любезно согласился Стив.

Когда бариста поставил перед ними кофе и печенье, Баки осторожно водрузил тарелку с печеньем поверх кружки, прежде чем взять получившуюся конструкцию правой рукой. И даже если Стив и заметил в этом что-то странное, то не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Баки не снимал варежек и стоял все это время по левую сторону от Стива, поэтому тот вряд ли мог что-то заметить заметил.

— Ну, еще раз спасибо тебе за то, что смягчил мое падение, — произнес Баки неловко. В любой другой раз он бы пригласил Стива присоединиться к нему за столиком, но его ждала Бекка, а после того, что он ей расскажет, она 100% будет на него орать.

— Обращайся, — тепло улыбнулся ему Стив, и Баки показалось, что его сердце от этой улыбки пропустило удар.

— Эмм, ну, наслаждайся кофе. Пока. — Пробормотал Баки, чувствуя себя жутко глупо, и направился к сестре, сев на стул рядом.

Перегнувшись через стол, они обнялись, и Баки понадеялся, что она не будет слишком сильно беситься из-за его опоздания. На всякий случай он отправил ей сообщение о том, что задержится, но все же. Незаметно оглянувшись, Баки заметил, что Стив сел за столик в противоположном углу кафе.

— Ну так? — поторопила Бекка, заставляя его отвести взгляд от Стива.

— Ну так что? — не понял он и нахмурился.

— Кто это? — добавила Бекка, кивнув на Стива.

Баки вновь оглянулся: Стив как раз снимал пальто, и Баки залюбовался на то, как уютно тот выглядит, одетый в теплый свитер, и порадовался что Стив, Слава Богу, не замерзнет из-за промокшего пальто. Он отчаянно пытался не пялиться на его мускулистые плечи и спину, которые не могла скрыть даже плотная ткань свитера. В конечном итоге он заставил себя повернуться обратно к Бекке.

— Просто парень. Я поскользнулся и вроде как бы упал на него, вот я и решил купить ему кофе в качестве извинения.

Бекке впечатлено взглянула на него, выгнув бровь, и усмехнулась:

— Тебе не мешало бы еще раз на него «упасть», если ты понимаешь о чем я. Он же просто охренительно горяч!

— Может, сменим тему, я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой парней? — вздохнув, буркнул Баки, передавая ей печенье.

— А что здесь такого? — продолжила Бекка, навалившись на спинку стула. — Он невероятно сексуален, и тебе не мешало бы сесть ему на лицо, — выдала она, и Баки мог поклясться, что ему показалось, что ее слышало кажется все кафе. Если не весь город.

— Твою мать, Беккс, заткнись ты уже к черту! — шикнул он на нее, пододвинувшись ближе, и оглядываясь по сторонам.

Парочка человек за соседним столиком определенно услышали ее и сейчас смотрели на них с Баки укоризненно, но Стив, Слава Господу, сидел, уткнувшись в найденную откуда-то газету и кажется ни о чем даже не подозревал.

Бекка как-то коварно захихикала, очевидно, довольная своей выходкой.

— Ну ладно, извини. Но я не шутила, — проворчала она, — тебе стоит вернуться сюда как-нибудь, может он как раз окажется здесь.

— Не думаю, что это разумно, — покачав головой, ответил Баки и отпил кофе, потирая ногу о ногу. Он только сейчас заметил, что ступни жутко замерзли. Стив кажется затмил собой все его мысли, отвлекая от холода.

— А почему нет? — продолжила давить она.

— Ты знаешь почему — Баки неосознанно взглянул на свою левую руку.

Вздохнув, Бекка явно не собиралась сдаваться:

— Да ладно тебе, это не проблема, и это не должно никого волновать.

Они уже говорили об этом, но она просто не понимала его.

— _Меня_ это волнует. Давай просто не будем снова начинать этот разговор, — умоляюще произнес Баки. Он ужасно не хотел ругаться с ней еще и из-за этого.

— Пф, хорошо, — фыркнула она, скрестив руки на груди, отступая. — Тогда давай обсудим, где мы встретимся, когда поедем к маме с папой? — сменила она тему.

Он скривился и схватился за кружку с кофе, как за спасательный круг, надеясь, что она спасет его от гнева Бекки.

— Я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, — начал было он, — кажется у меня не получится поехать.

Бекка непонимающе уставилась на него.

— Что значит не получиться поехать? — произнесла она каждое слова так медленно, словно в этот момент еще и продумывала каким образом будет убивать его.

— Я взял дополнительные смены на работе, и мне, правда, сейчас нужны деньги, ты же знаешь. Да и я так долго пытался получить эту работу, — говорил он, с мольбой смотря на нее.

— Но это ведь Рождество! — взорвалась она.

Баки попытался утихомирить ее:

— Тише, Беккс, успокойся. Я уже позвонил родителям и рассказал им об этом, но пожалуйста, пойми меня. Мы можем устроить наше собственное Рождество, когда ты вернешься, ладно? — предложил он, но Бекка продолжала все также неодобрительно смотреть на него.

— Ты что, принимаешь меня за идиотку? Это точно не из-за работы, ты просто не хочешь никого видеть.

— Перестань, Беккс… — вздохнул Баки, понимая, что она права. Но только наполовину — у него было множество причин, чтобы не ехать домой.

— Забудь. — Вдруг сдалась Бекка, — Если не хочешь ехать, не надо. Будто мне есть до этого дело, — договорила она и поднялась, отодвинув стул, проскользивший с резким скрипом по бетонному полу, и тут же взбешенно рванула с места, но словно вспомнив о чем-то, вернулась и забрала свое печенье, и, фыркнув, направилась к выходу.

Баки наблюдал за ней и, тяжело выдохнув, устало потер лицо. Он мог бы пойти за ней, но не видел в этом смысла. Она побеситься немного, но потом все же остынет и без его помощи, а затем они, наконец, смогут все обсудить. С ней всегда так.

— Хэй, — произнес рядом знакомый голос.

Баки поднял взгляд и увидел стоящего рядом с ним Стива, выглядящего немного обеспокоенным.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он неуверенно, как будто не знал, стоит ли лезть к нему сейчас.

Вот же черт, Стив, кажется, все видел.

— Ага, просто… семейные проблемы, бывает, — Баки попытался показать, что это все ерунда.

— Не хочешь канноли? — предложил Стив с легкой улыбкой, оглянувшись на свой столик.

Баки не сдержался и рассмеялся:

— Неа, но спасибо за предложение, — ответил он, все так же улыбаясь.

— А как на счет еще одной чашки кофе? — снова предложил Стив, и Баки показалось, что тем самым он зачем-то хочет подольше с ним поговорить.

Баки не мог с уверенностью сказать, был ли Стив просто отличным парнем, или возможно, лишь возможно, что Баки и правда заинтересовал его. Но у него уже скоро пальцы на ногах кажется превратятся в настоящие ледышки, и ему пора бы уже закончить этот дерьмовый день дома в тепле, и ненадолго превратиться в человеческое буррито, закутавшись в мягкое одеялко. Поэтому он отрицательно покачал головой и поднялся из-за стола, допил кофе, слегка обжегшись — напиток оказался еще слишком горячим, чтобы пить его залпом. Скривившись от боли, он произнес:

— Спасибо, но мне уже пора идти.

Ему жутко хотелось остаться со Стивом, выпить с ним кофе, может быть, узнать его получше, но… Баки понимал, что если Стиву он и правда сейчас нравился, но как только он узнает о его руке, то потеряет весь этот интерес в ту же секунду. Лучше оставить все как есть, и вспоминать о Стиве как о приятной, но невозможной мечте, может быть пофантазировать о нем, оставшись наедине с собой, но на этом все. Он еще раз улыбнулся Стиву и уже собрался уходить.

— Можно мне оставить тебе свой номер? — внезапно спросил Стив, словно отчаявшись, и уже не веря в положительный ответ.

Баки посмотрел на него и удивился — столько надежды было в его глазах.

— Ты серьезно? — с сомнением спросил Баки. Может быть, его чутье не подвело его, и Стив и правда не равнодушен к нему?

Было заметно, как Стив нервничал и, словно не зная куда деть руки, засунул их в карманы.

— Да, но если ты не хочешь, я пойму, поэтому…

И не успел его мозг даже осознать, что он творит, как его глупый рот открылся и произнес «хочу». Хочу. Вот так вот просто, как будто это какой-то пустяк.

«Какого хрена? КАКОГО ХРЕНА!», — орал он про себя, и надеялся, что по его лицу не видно той степени охреневания, которую он сейчас чувствовал.

И, кажется, его надежды оправдались, и Стив ничего не заметил, судя по тому, как тот просиял в улыбке, вытащил из кармана блокнот и небольшой карандаш, записал номер, и, вырвав листок, передал его Баки.

— Оставишь мне свой? — все еще смотря на него с надеждой в глазах.

И Баки подозревал, что эти глаза станут его проклятием, потому что с их помощью Стив, вероятнее всего, сможет заставить его делать все, что ему заблагорассудиться. Он принял предложенный карандаш и записал свой номер, прежде чем смог остановить себя.

Стив подарил ему еще одну невероятно очаровательную улыбку, и Баки захотелось раствориться в ней. На него давно так никто не смотрел. Они обменялись номерами, и Баки надежно спрятал листок в кармане пальто.

— Ну, я …позвоню тебе, — произнес Стив, немного неуверенно, но выглядя в тоже время до невозможности довольным.

И до Баки, кажется, только сейчас начало доходить, что он сделал.

— Ага, отлично, — удалось пробормотать ему, прежде чем его затопила паника, — пока, — добавил он, выдавив улыбку, и наконец, отвернулся и практически сбежал из кафе.

Господи, ну почему же он такой придурок? Он же пару минут назад сказал Бекке, что ему это не нужно, а затем сам дал невероятно горячему парню свой номер. «Это все гормоны», — уверял себя Баки. Вот и все. Дурацкие гормоны во всем виноваты. Ну и еще какой-то поразительный, гипнотизирующий взгляд Стива. Точно.

«Плевать, — убеждал он сам себя, идя по дороге домой, — Стив, скорее всего, не позвонит». Люди постоянно обмениваются номерами, но бывает, что так и не перезванивают. Может Стив просто коллекционирует номера парней, запавших на него? Это нормально, и Баки не стоит так сильно из-за этого переживать. Он был абсолютно уверен, что больше не услышит о Стиве.


	2. 17 декабря

Стив позвонил ему через два дня после их встречи. Баки сразу увидел, что это он, потому что сглупил и сохранил номер Стива в своем телефоне. И сделал он это только из-за того, чтобы список его контактов казался длинее, а не из-за того, что вы там себе напридумывали. Только из-за этого! Номеров у него было не густо, поэтому Баки решил, что еще один не помешает. И если вдруг кто-нибудь одолжит у него телефон, то сразу увидит, что да, это Баки Барнс и у него полно друзей — вот сколько у него номеров! Вот и все, именно поэтому номер Стива и остался в его телефоне.

Пока Баки паниковал, не зная, стоит ли брать трубку, то случайно умудрился пропустить звонок. На телефоне высветился пропущенный вызов, и Баки уставился на телефон в ожидании. Оповещения об оставленном голосовом сообщении не появилось, и Баки даже сначала обрадовался. Это же хорошо. Теперь он может сделать вид, что никто ему и не звонил. В любом случае у него не получилось бы сейчас ответить — он был на работе и буквально несколько минут назад зашел в комнату отдыха на время своего перерыв. И не важно, что здесь было абсолютно пусто, и перерыв едва начался. Не важно. Разговаривать сейчас все равно было бы неудобно. Пока Баки отдыхал, телефон молчал, и он даже выдохнул с облегчением, но в то же время чувствовал странное разочарование.

Уже вернувшись с работы домой, Баки как раз стоял перед холодильником и решал, что бы такое съесть на ужин, когда ему пришло сообщение.

Он удивился, поняв, что оно от Стива:

_«Привет, Баки. Я пытался дозвониться до тебя, но не уверен, получилось ли у меня и понял ли ты, что это был я. Мои друзья сказали мне, что не стоит оставлять голосовые сообщения, поэтому вместо этого я решил просто написать тебе. Надеюсь, ты не против? Я подумал, что мы могли бы встретиться как-нибудь, может, выпить вместе кофе, например? Хотя мне, кажется, только сейчас пришла мысль о том, что ты все-таки не ответил на мой звонок неслучайно и, может быть, сейчас я выставляю себя полнейшим идиотом, надеясь на встречу? Ну что ж. Мне не впервой. В любом случае, пожалуйста, дай мне знать, что ты думаешь на счет кофе, чтобы я не проверял телефон по нескольку раз на дню. Ненавижу телефоны»._

Баки несколько раз перечитал его сообщение, чувствуя, как с каждым прочитанным словом на губах расцветает умильная улыбка. Боже мой, а Стив оказывается невероятно милый парень, у которого получилось удивительно красиво передать свой поток мыслей, к тому же довольно грамотно. Через секунду телефон вновь завибрировал — пришло еще одно сообщение.

_«И кстати, это Стив. Ты упал на меня в нашу первую встречу»._

Черт. Баки попал. Вот теперь он улыбался невообразимо счастливой улыбкой как какой-нибудь влюбленный придурок, но его взгляд внезапно наткнулся на то место, где когда-то была его левая рука, его недостающую часть, и на рукав, который словно напоминал о том, что все его глупые надежды тщетны. Его улыбка тут же исчезла.

« _Может быть, Стив отнесется к этому с пониманием_ », — прошептал тихий голосок в его голове. Он не любил судить о людях, не узнав их хорошенько, но сейчас он именно это и делал, решив, что Стив не сможет его принять. Но откуда ему думать по-другому, если все, кто узнавал о его руке всегда делали из этого проблему, так что… Но может быть со Стивом все будет по-другому? Может быть, он просто проецирует свои страхи и неуверенность на него?

 _«Возьми себя в руки, Барнс»_ , — прорычал он про себя. Все, что он должен сделать, так это рассказать Стиву, и если тот потеряет к нему всякий интерес, то так тому и быть. Баки хотя бы не будет мучиться из-за этого, снова останется один и продолжит винить в этом всех и каждого. Точно, так он и поступит. Отличный план!

Он сел на кровать, выбрал номер Стива и сделал глубокий вдох. Решившись, он нажал на вызов.

Прошло несколько гудков, и Стив все-таки взял трубку. Баки чувствовал, как сердце начинает все быстрее колотиться в груди. Ну хорошо, бешено колотиться!

— Алло, — произнес Стив радостно, и Баки не за что не признался бы, но как же приятно было вновь услышать его.

— Привет, это Баки, — выдавил он.

— Привет, как ты? — спросил Стив, и голос его был настолько довольным, что Баки сразу стало интересно почему, и возможно ли, что его звонок и есть причина этой радости? Было бы здорово, если бы это оказалось правдой, хотя это и маловероятно.

— Эм, я получил твое сообщение, — пробормотал Баки, потому что ему хотелось уже разобраться во всем, а не вести светские беседы, — я подумал, что сходить выпить куда-нибудь — прекрасная идея…

— Отлично! — произнес обрадовано Стив, перебивая его.

— Да, — согласился Баки и морально готовился к худшему, после того, что он сейчас скажет, — я просто…я подумал, что прежде я должен тебе кое-что рассказать.

— Хорошо…? — с любопытством отозвался Стив.

Баки неуверенно поерзал на кровати.

— Я хотел рассказать, что у меня… я знаю, что люди называют это инвалидностью, но я никогда не думал об этом в подобном ключе, хотя я понимаю, что это означает, что я не могу выполнять некоторые действия, но не абсолютно все, я вполне справляюсь, так что все нормально, но все-таки я подумал, что будет не честно умолчать об этом и я…

— Баки? — позвал его Стив, снова прервав, — я надеюсь, что сейчас не перехожу никакие допустимые границы, а если так, то ты вполне справедливо можешь тут же послать меня ко всем чертям, но ты сейчас говоришь о своей руке? — спросил он как можно мягче.

Баки вздохнул, закрыв глаза. Он думал, что с протезом и варежками, которые он намеренно не стал снимать, Стив ничего не заметит. И сейчас он не чувствовал…он не знал, что он сейчас чувствует.

— Я…эм, да. У меня ампутирована рука, — наконец смог произнести Баки, — я не думал, что ты заметишь, — признался он.

Стив ответил буквально через пару мгновений.

— Я… я заметил. Когда ты упал, я заметил, что ты пытался подняться на ноги, используя только правую руку.

Неожиданно. Оказывается, Стив все это время обо всем знал.

— Ну и, тебя это не смущает? — тихо произнес Баки.

— Если бы смущало, то я не взял бы твой номер или не стал бы звонить тебе, — ответил Стив, и Баки показалось, что он говорил это, улыбаясь.

— А, — это пока все, на что хватило Баки. Все его предположения и домыслы вмиг испарились.

— Так как на счет того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь?

— Ты… ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — пораженно пробормотал Баки, потому что никак не мог взять в толк, как такой невероятно привлекательный парень может быть еще и настолько сострадательным? Спокойно отнесся к его положению. В вдобавок ко всему не стоит забывать, что Стив вполне может получить любого парня, которого пожелает, так зачем ему нужен кто-то вроде Баки?

— Я абсолютно, на все 100% уверен, что хочу пойти с тобой куда-нибудь, — не раздумывая, ответил он, и Баки был теперь убежден, что Стив улыбается. — Если и ты конечно хочешь, — добавил он, уже немного неуверенно.

— А, да, с удовольствием! Будет здорово! — Баки, кажется, сам от себя не ожидал такого воодушевления. — То есть, я с радостью… Я…Лучше уже замолчу, — Баки вздохнул, понимая, что его понесло.

Стив рассмеялся в ответ.

— Я тоже с удовольствием встречусь с тобой, и уверен, что будет здорово, — искренне радуясь, говорил он, не издеваясь над его бормотанием и не заставляя Баки еще больше смущаться, — не уверен, свободен ли ты сегодня вечером, поэтому…

Такого Баки точно не ожидал.

— Сегодня вечером? — переспросил он и посмотрел на часы, стоящие на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Сейчас был лишь седьмой час.

— Мне все еще нужен человек, который сможет показать мне все стоящие места в округе, да и никаких планов у меня сейчас нет, — ответил ему Стив, — я не имел в виду, что твоя компания лучше, чем ничего, — Стив запнулся. По тревожной нотке в голосе стало ясно, что он и сам понимает, что говорит что-то не то. — Хотя это так, и провести с тобой время…В общем я просто… Я правда был бы рад с тобой встретиться, — договорил он, даже немного запыхавшись.

Баки поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится такой Стив — эта милая неловкость, с которой он приглашал его, придавала ему еще больше очаровательности и делала намного более привлекательным.

— Отлично выкрутился, — Баки улыбнулся.

— Ага, спасибо, — довольно усмехнулся Стив, — извини, я просто не привык к этому.

— К тому, чтобы спонтанно приглашать кого-то на свидание?

— Приглашать кого-то на свидание вообще.

Баки сперва не поверил ему, но, вспомнив свое недалекое прошлое, произнес:

— Я тоже, по крайней мере, в последнее время, — признался он, потому что еще недавно у него не было проблем со всем, что связанно со свиданиями. Он бы даже сказал, что бы еще тем ходоком, может некоторые даже назвали бы его распутным, но он так не считал. У него был абсолютно здоровый сексуальный аппетит, вот и все! И в этом нет ничего плохого. Просто все его интрижки ни к чему серьезному не приводили и с продолжительными отношениями у него как-то не складывалось.

— Ну, может тогда что-то спонтанное нам как раз и не повредит? — предложил Стив, — когда над чем-то слишком много думаешь и взвешиваешь, все получается намного хуже. То есть я не имел в виду, что это ты слишком много думаешь… я говорил про себя. Что мне надо меньше думать.

Баки не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся, и все никак не мог успокоиться — бормотание Стива каким-то образом успокоило его, каким-то образом разрядило напряжение и помогло выбросить все сомнения, заполонившие его голову.

— Как на счет восьми? — предложил Баки, до сих пор улыбаясь. Так он успеет помыть голову и найти что-нибудь поприличнее, чем его повседневная одежда. Он хотя бы попытается выглядеть более презентабельно. — Если хочешь, я выберу место.

— Я за, — ответил Стив, и Баки показалось, что в его голосе прозвучало облегчение, — назовешь мне свой адрес, чтобы я мог забрать тебя?

— А, да, конечно, — согласился Баки, всего лишь на секунду растерявшись. Квартирка у него конечно паршивая, но ведь Стиву не обязательно заходить внутрь. Он может встретить его на улице.

Баки назвал ему свой адрес и услышал в ответ восторженный ответ Стива, прежде чем они попрощались:

— Отлично! Тогда скоро увидимся.

Баки повесил трубку и просидел некоторое время на кровати, пытаясь осмыслить, что только что произошло. У него будет свидание. С самым привлекательным парнем, наверное, на всем белом свете. Через два часа. Словно очнувшись, он мгновенно слетел с кровати и помчался в сторону ванной комнаты — времени оставалось жутко мало.

****

Баки стоял в прихожей и в оцепенении пялился на входную дверь. На часах было уже без двух минут восемь. За все это время Баки успел побегать по квартире, как сумасшедший, соорудить себе бутерброд вместо ужина и съесть его за полминуты, вышвырнуть всю одежду из шкафа в поисках хотя бы парочки вещей, в которых он бы не был похож на бездомного, а сейчас он, полностью готовый, ожидая, стоял в прихожей. Пару раз вдохнув и выдохнув, он попытался привести дыхание в норму. Как же он всегда ненавидел это, всю эту нервозность, которую ощущал перед первым свиданием, даже раньше, когда был вполне в себе уверен. Что уж говорить про сегодняшнего Баки…сейчас нервы были просто на пределе.

Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, он убрал за ухо прядку волос, что выбилась из низкого хвоста, который любезно заплела ему его соседка мисс Паркер. У него совершенно вылетело из головы, что после мытья его волосы были больше похожи на гриву льва, поэтому ему пришлось затянуть их в хвост. Жутко раздражало, что он не может сделать этого самостоятельно. Стоило наверно упростить себе жизнь и остричь их как можно короче, но ему нравились его волосы такими. У старого Баки была короткая стрижка, у нового же были длинные локоны, за которые он мог в любой момент спрятаться. Ему повезло, что его соседка — одна из самый приветливых женщин в доме, к тому же и одна из немногих, к кому он мог обратиться за помощью в каких-то повседневных нуждах.

Он надеялся, что Стиву тоже понравится то, что он сделал с волосами.

Баки тщательно рассмотрел себя в зеркале, еще раз проверяя, как на нем сидит одежда: к черным джинсам было не придраться — они сидели отлично, немного потеряли цвет, но идеально сочетались с его ботинками, но вот свитер, который он выбрал… он был не плох, но можно было найти что-то и получше. Совершенно обычный, темно-серый свитер с v-образным вырезом подчеркивал красоту его шеи и был достаточно широким, чтобы скрыть протез от лишнего внимания.

Ровно в 8:02 в домофон позвонили. Баки буквально подпрыгнул на месте, хотя и ждал звонка.

— Сейчас выйду, — поспешно произнес он, нажав на кнопку, схватил пальто и осторожно натянул его сперва на левую руку, затем на правую. Не забыв надеть варежки, потому что на улице стало еще холоднее, он почувствовал себя намного увереннее, зная, что протеза не будет видно.

Баки помчался вниз по лестнице, но внезапно остановился на пролете на следующий этаж. _«Соберись же, неудачник!»_ — бурчал он про себя, — _это просто свидание»._ Сделав глубокий вдох, он продолжил спускаться и, открыв дверь, вышел на улицу и сразу заметил Стива, ждущего его на ступенях.

Баки спустился к нему, пытаясь улыбнуться, но он, должно быть, забыл, насколько Стив красив, потому что на мгновение почувствовал себя одним из героев романтического фильма, ослепленного одним видом своей пары. Стив был одет в уже знакомую шерстяную шапку и синие брюки, кожаная куртка заменила пострадавшее в их прошлую встречу пальто, и Баки подумал, что Стиву должно быть холодно, потому что одет он был явно слишком легко для такой погоды. Сам Баки укутался в теплое пальто, но ему до сих пор было немного холодно.

— Привет, — Стив скромно улыбнулся ему, и от этой прекрасной улыбки колени у Баки внезапно ослабли. Да, точно как в ванильных ромкомах.

— Привет, — он протянул к Стиву руку и заботливо поднял его воротник повыше, чтобы того не продул морозный ветер. Кажется, они оба не знали, что еще сказать, поэтому просто стояли напротив друг друга и улыбались.

— Так какое место ты выбрал? — оживился Стив.

— А, точно. Есть тут одно местечко — называется «У Фрэнки». Всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Я подумал, что мы доберемся туда пешком, не против? — предложил Баки.

— Конечно, идем, — легко согласился Стив, засунув руки в карманы, пытаясь спрятать их от холода, и они неспешно пошли по дороге, держась рядом друг с другом.

— Так ты живешь где-то неподалеку? — Баки подумал, что именно так обычные люди и делают на свидании — спрашивают что-нибудь, поддерживают разговор. Он решил, что может попытаться побыть этим самым обычным человеком, черт побери, даже если, кажется, что из-за одного присутствия Стива он несет какой-то бред.

— Да, вообще-то недалеко отсюда. Переехал только пару недель назад, — ответил Стив, периодически поглядывая на Баки.

— Правда? И откуда переехал?

— Я некоторое время пробыл в Манхеттене, — пояснил Стив.

— Но Бруклинский парень не может долго быть далеко от дома, да? — усмехнулся Баки.

— Так и есть, — Стив просиял в ответ, — в этом районе есть много всего хорошего.

 _«Теперь уж точно, когда ты здесь»,_ — подумал про себя Баки.

— В какой части города ты вырос? — спросил Баки, пытаясь заткнуть свои мысли куда подальше, и пока они шли, Стив со всем энтузиазмом начал рассказывать ему о своем детстве. Никакого неуютного молчания. Иллюминации на улицах, отражающиеся разноцветными огнями на еще не успевшем растаять снеге, вносили какую-то нотку волшебства в этот вечер, и вся эта рождественская атмосфера, настраивала на романтический лад.

Когда они дошли до бара «У Фрэнки», Стив галантно придержал для Баки дверь, пропустив его вперед. Местечко было довольно паршивым, но Баки здесь нравилось. В помещении было довольно спокойно, освещение достаточно тусклым, и Баки порадовался, что вряд ли кто-то сможет на нем что-то рассмотреть. Этот бар больше походил на паб, учитывая, что владельцем являлся англичанин, да и атмосфера была довольно уютной.

— Что ты будешь? — спросил Стив, пока они стояли у барной стойки, ожидая своей очереди.

— Любое пиво, которое у них есть, — здесь и правда было отменное пиво, да и Баки никогда не был слишком придирчивым, когда дело касалось напитков.

Стив сделал заказ, взяв себе то же самое, что и Баки, и, получив напитки, они направились к столику на углу, который сразу приметил Баки.

Он стянул зубами варежку с правой руки, хотя с левой снимать не стал. Следующей целью стало снять пальто. Баки уже приноровился расстегивать пуговицы одной рукой, поэтому с ним проблем не возникло. Конечно, времени это занимало больше, чем у других людей, однако он справлялся, и это главное. Если Стив и заметил что-то, то не стал ничего говорить — сам он был занят своей курткой, — и Баки искренне был благодарен ему за понимание. Баки повесил свое пальто на лишний стул, стоящий у их столика, и заметил стягивающего свою шапку Стива, и ух ты, кажется еще красивее быть просто нельзя, но, кажется, Стив решил побить все рекорды! Баки только сейчас понял, что еще не видел его без шапки — он точно знал, что у Стива темно-светлые волосы, судя по выставлявшимся из-под шапки прядям, которые он запомнил еще в их первую встречу. Боже, Стив был великолепен. Баки даже немного завис, смотря на него. Хотелось разрыдаться от счастья. Ну, или провести рукой по его волосам. Баки пока не решил, что хочет больше.

Стив как-то занервничал, и Баки понял, что он все это время беззастенчиво пялился на него.

— Все нормально? — решил удостовериться Стив.

Баки быстро схватил бокал и отпил свое пиво, пытаясь показать, что это не он только что практически облизал его взглядом.

— А? Да, все отлично, просто… мне нравятся твои волосы.

— О, — Стив тут же улыбнулся и поправил волосы, — спасибо. Мне нравится, как ты убрал волосы назад.

— Спасибо, — Баки смутился и понадеялся, что не будет заметно, как он покраснел, — обычно я ношу их распущенными, теперь я не могу собирать их в хвост, — пробормотал он, неосознанно потянувшись к волосам.

Стив понимающе кивнул в ответ.

— Так, эм, где ты работаешь, Стив? — поинтересовался Баки, пытаясь перевести тему с себя, и делая еще один глоток пива.

Стив уткнулся взглядом в свой бокал и ответил:

— Я… работаю на правительство.

— О да? И чем занимаешься?

Стив провел пальцами по стакану, собирая ими образовавшиеся капельки конденсата.

— Да так: то одним, то другим…

— А, ясно, — Баки подмигнул ему и тут же мысленно обругал себя за это. Ну что за глупость, — если это секретная информация, то можешь ничего больше не говорить. Я понимаю. — Произнес он и быстро придвинулся к Стиву поближе, намеренно посмотрев на него восхищенными глазами, — ты что, секретный агент?

Стив заметно расслабился и, усмехнувшись, ответил:

— Нет, но я знаком с парочкой.

Баки показательно восторженно выдохнул, решив для себя, что Стив, скорее всего, работает на какой-нибудь невероятно скучной должности, возможно даже и с секретными данными, но настолько незначительными, что всем на них абсолютно плевать.

— Как на счет тебя?

— А, я работаю в хозяйственном магазине, — признался Баки. Может не так впечатляюще, как работа Стива, но Баки с трудом удалось получить и эту должность, поэтому он был вполне доволен. Владелец с пониманием относился к ветеранам, особенно если те хорошо работали. Все могло сложиться намного хуже.

— Должно быть, это интересная работа, — Стив явно хотел сделать ему приятное, хотя они оба понимали, что в ней нет ничего интересного.

— Да нет, не особо, — ответил Баки с улыбкой, — но после случившегося, мне было сложно найти…ну ты понимаешь — нормальную работу.

Стив мимолетно взглянул в сторону его левой руки, но не стал спрашивать, что конкретно произошло, и Баки начал задумываться над тем, могло ли Стив быть просто-таки самым идеальным человеком когда-либо встретившимся ему в жизни?

— Я служил в армии, — пояснил Баки, решив открыться. Он не часто говорил об этом с кем-либо, но почему-то Стиву хотелось об этом рассказать.

— Как и я! — в глазах Стива появился интерес.

— Ты серьезно? Где служил? — Баки удивленно взглянул на него, но это хотя бы объясняло его невероятную физическую форму.

— Эм, в войсках специального назначения.

— Ясно, засекреченная информация, — Баки понимающе кивнул.

— Извини, — Стив как-то виновато взглянул на него, на что Баки беззаботно отмахнулся.

— Не переживай из-за этого, все равно мне не хотелось бы говорить сейчас об армии. — И это было чистой правдой. Хотя все же приятно было знать, что у них обоих есть что-то общее.

— Так как у тебя дела с сестрой — уже помирились? — спросил вдруг Стив, и Баки чуть не подавился пивом, глоток которого сделал секунду назад.

— Неа, пока нет. Но думаю, что все будет хорошо. Она никогда не могла долго на меня злиться. Мы же все-таки семья, — произнес он и робко улыбнулся. — Твоя семья тоже живет в городе?

— Нет, большинство…нет, все они уже умерли.

Улыбка Баки тут же слетела с его губ.

— Черт, я…мне очень жаль. Это правда очень… Прости! — он попытался передать взглядом, как ему жаль, не зная, что и сказать.

Стив совсем невесело рассмеялся и взъерошил волосы на затылке.

— Боже, что я за идиот! Отличная тема! Только я мог сказать такое на свидании и все испортить. — Он выглядел подавлено, но все равно поднял взгляд и попытался улыбнуться Баки.

 _«Господи, ну почему же ты такой милый?»_ — подумал Баки и ответил:

— Ты ничего не испортил, все в порядке, — он надеялся, что улыбка, которая появилась на его губах не была _боже-ты-просто-чудесный_ , а совершенно обычной, приветливой улыбкой. Потянувшись за пивом, он продолжал заворожено смотреть на чертовски привлекательное лицо Стива и — надо же было этому случиться прямо сейчас! — опрокинул бокал на стол.

Стив резко отодвинулся от стола, пока Баки попытался схватить бокал, но к тому времени все пиво уже растеклось по столу и начало капать на пол.

— Черт, — выругался Баки, рассматривая бардак, который сам же и учудил. Ну, хотя бы на Стива не попало и то спасибо. — Что ж…похоже именно я умудрился все испортить, а не ты, — со вздохом произнес Баки, пытаясь не заморачиваться из-за этого, но все равно чувствуя себя полнейшим придурком. И не скажешь, что все произошло из-за руки, потому что для того чтобы держать бокал, не обязательно использовать обе, можно вполне справиться и одной, но, кажется, он и этого не смог сделать нормально.

— Я пойду и принесу что-нибудь, чтобы вытереть стол, — предложил Стив, слегка улыбнувшись, и ушел, прежде чем Баки успел что-либо возразить.

Пока Стива не было, Баки попробовал убрать все с помощью какой-то тряпки, завалявшейся у него в кармане, но когда у него ничего не вышло, он, наконец, сдался и расстроено навалился на спинку стула.

— Дамы и господа, перед вами Баки Барнс — ходячая катастрофа! Господи, ну почему со мной всегда что-то такое происходит?! — пробормотал Баки себе под нос.

— Барнс, да? — переспросил Стив, кажется, расслышав его самобичевания, появившись у столика совершенно незаметно. Он сразу же начал вытирать стол, отказываясь принимать помощь Баки, несмотря на то, как бы тот его не упрашивал.

В конечном итоге Баки сдался и ответил:

— Да, сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — удивительный спайпер, который не в состоянии нормально удержать стакан в руке, — пробурчал он.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, закончив вытирать стол.

— Как бы там ни было, но я уверен, что ты не ходячая катастрофа.

— Ага, спасибо, что веришь в меня, — закатив глаза, ответил Баки. Они же познакомились, когда Баки буквально свалился на него из ниоткуда!

— Я думаю, что ты, должно быть, самый милый парень, которого я когда-либо видел, — произнес Стив нежным голосом, продолжая улыбаться.

Баки уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ему что-то, но слова Стива, скажем так, обезоружили его. Вот ведь хитрюга, выдал такое, и просто сидит теперь и смотрит на Баки своими невинными, завораживающими глазами.

— Милый в смысле «оу, поглажу-ка я его по голове, он ведь такой лузер»? — выдал Баки, едва ли подумав.

Стив аж немного покраснел, всеми силами сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Нет, ты милый немного в другом смысле, — ответил он, смотря на Баки с _похотью_. Судя по его расширившимся зрачкам и взгляду, перебегающему то на губы Баки, то обратно на его глаза, это было лучшее определение.

Черт. У Баки во рту внезапно пересохло. На него уже очень давно никто так не смотрел. Да и удостаивался он такого взгляда, только когда они перемещались в его спальню.

— Эм…так, Стив… как твоя фамилия? — Баки, кажется, заново обрел способность говорить.

Стив наконец-то вновь перевел взгляд на свои руки, позволив Баки спокойно вздохнуть.

— Стив Грант.

Грант. Баки покатал на языке его фамилию, словно пробуя, и задумался. Хм…Баки Грант. Нет, как-то не звучит. Может — Джеймс Грант? Ух ты, намного лучше! Похоже на имя звезды старых фильмов или ну или кого-то такого. Баки вдруг понял, о чем только что думал, и пораженно уставился перед собой круглыми от шока глазами и неуклюже поерзал на месте. Господи, да что с ним не так?!

— Давай я закажу тебе еще чего-нибудь выпить? — добродушно предложил Стив, в то время как Баки пытался привести в порядок метавшиеся в голове мысли.

— Да, спасибо, — он кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся, используя время, пока Стив отошел к бару за напитками, чтобы успокоиться и избавиться от глупых мыслей, сосредоточившись на их свидании.

_И на том, что Стив считает его милым._

****

Стив, должно быть, решил не оставить и шанса другим парням, показав, что такого как он Баки уже не найти. Он предложил отвести его до дома, и Баки до сих пор не мог поверить, насколько хорошо прошло их свидание, даже несмотря на разлитое пиво. В одно мгновение Стив был само очарование, иногда, правда, немного нервничал, но и это его никак не портило, даже наоборот. В то же время от него исходила какая-то особая решительность, и Баки не прогадал бы, если бы сказал, что когда Стив знает чего хочет, то он со всей уверенностью идет к своей цели. И судя по взглядам, которые он дарил Баки сегодня вечером… отчего-то Баки был уверен, что он и есть его цель.

Бредя по дороге, они иногда сталкивались плечами — Баки намеренно шел справа от Стива, чтобы не создавать неловких ситуаций — и болтали обо всем подряд. Их свидание стало одним из тех, что легко идут сами собой, без неуклюжего молчания или каких-либо других неловкостей. Разговор совершенно естественно перетекал с одной темы на другую, и Баки показалось, словно они знают друг друга уже много лет.

В конечном итоге они оказались у его дома, и Баки жутко не хотелось, чтобы их свидание заканчивалось. Потому что оно, и правда, было почти идеальным. Ну и еще потому, что была уже полночь и бар, в котором они сидели, уже закрывался.

— Ну что ж. Я прекрасно провел это время, — произнес Стив, полностью повернувшись к Баки, когда они подошли ко входу в его дом.

— Как и я, — согласился Баки, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. А вот эта часть свидания оказалась немного смущающей.

Он не знал, попытается ли Стив поцеловать его, или может быть ему самому стоит это сделать, он даже не знал, готов ли он к этому. Казалось глупостью даже думать об этом, потому что поцелуй — это ведь не так уж и важно, правда? Но для Баки все было как раз наоборот. Потеряв руку, он потерял и всякую надежду, что когда-нибудь вообще сможет найти кого-то, да и сейчас он не был уверен, готов ли он открыться кому-либо снова. В добавок к всему, перед ним стоял ни кто-нибудь, а Стив — идеальный Стив, и Баки был абсолютно убежден, что если поцелует его, то его мозг просто взорвется от сдерживаемых внутри эмоций. К тому же Баки надеялся, что еще не потерял навык. Очень надеялся.

— Баки?

Он моргнул и словно очнулся, поняв, что, кажется, немного завис. Стив насмешливо глядел на него, улыбаясь.

— А? Что?

— Я только что спросил тебя, возможно ли, что ты захочешь как-нибудь показать мне еще какие-нибудь интересные места в Бруклине? — повторил он, вновь немного нервничая.

— Прости, немного задумался, — извинился Баки, смущенно почесав затылок, — и да, с удовольствием! Я подумаю, куда бы тебя стоило отвести, — добавил он, не сумев сдержать улыбки.

— Отлично, — Стив тут же просиял в ответ, заметно расслабившись, — ну, эм… тогда доброй ночи. — Он снова слегка занервничал, придвинувшись ближе к Баки. Да и сам Баки, кажется, впал в ступор, не понимая до конца, что ему следует делать, и когда он уже начал немного паниковать, Стив просто подошел еще ближе и обнял его. О’кей, обнимашки — это хорошо. С этим Баки справится. Расслабившись, Баки обнял Стива правой рукой в ответ, пытаясь не заострять внимания на том, какой же мощный у Стива пресс и не уступающие ему крепкие мышцы на спине, а уж тем более не думать о том, как приятно он пахнет — древесный, веющий теплом аромат.

Через несколько мгновений Стив отодвинулся и подарил Баки еще одну невероятно милую улыбку.

— Скоро увидимся? — в его голосе явно звучала надежда.

— Ага, я, эм…позвоню тебе, — даже не пытаясь сдержать наверняка ужасно глупую, но счастливую улыбку, пробормотал Баки, решив, что в этот раз сделать первый шаг должен он сам. Все-таки в прошлый раз инициативу перехватил Стив.

Баки удалось оторвать взгляд от невероятно красивых голубых глаз Стива — а у него, оказывается, есть парочка зеленых крапинок, которые Баки не должен был рассмотреть, если только он не вглядывался в его глаза слишком уж долго (что так и есть) — и неспеша поднялся по ступеням. Открыв двери, он обернулся к Стиву, который помахал ему на прощание и, кажется, не собирался никуда уходить до тех пор, пока Баки не зайдет внутрь.

— Черт, — прошептал Баки, зайдя в подъезд, навалился спиной на дверь и широко улыбнулся. Он был просто не в состоянии усмирить банальных бабочек, устроивших в животе бешеные пляски, понимая, что чертовски попал, уже умудрившись влюбиться. Вот же черт!


	3. 19 декабря

— Привет! — Баки улыбнулся, увидев Бекку на пороге своей квартиры. Она кинула на него совсем недобрый взгляд и зашла внутрь. Баки закрыл дверь и вздохнул. Мда, все еще злится. Бекка согласилась зайти к нему, чтобы забрать подарки, которые он приготовил для родителей и для нее на Рождество, и Баки точно знал, что она не устоит перед его подарком. И может, хотя бы немного оттает.

— И куда ты поставил елку? — поинтересовалась Бекка, хмуро оглядев комнату.

Баки весело хмыкнул и ответил:

— У меня ее нет, Беккс.

— А где же украшения? И иллюминация? — продолжила расспросы она, не переставая разглядывать его пустую, без каких-либо рождественских штучек комнату, как будто была уверена, что где-нибудь да найдет хотя бы картинку с рождественским оленем из упряжки Санты.

— Я не врал по поводу работы — мне, и правда, нужны деньги, и я не собираюсь тратить их на дурацкие украшения, — произнес Баки и направился к шкафу, чтобы вытащить убранные туда подарки.

— Так что, ты собираешься сидеть здесь в одиночестве и грустить, без каких-либо, даже элементарных елки и иллюминаций? Серьезно? — произнесла она уже не раздраженно, а скорее расстроено, и уселась на кровать.

Баки подошел к ней и передал подарки, упакованные в огромный подарочный пакет, чтобы ей было удобнее тащить их.

— Я буду работать без выходных каждый день до самого Нового Года, разве что, разумеется, не в само Рождество. Так что со мной все будет в порядке, скучать не придется.

— Почему бы тебе просто не попросить у мамы с папой немного денег? — предложила Бекка, с интересом заглядывая в пакет с подарками.

— Потому что мне уже 28, и я вполне справляюсь и сам, спасибо. Мне не нужны дорогие вещички, которые ты так обожаешь, — подшутил он, сел рядом с сестрой и игриво подтолкнул ее плечом. Бекке всегда нравились изысканные вещи, хотя она еще училась на третьем курсе колледжа и, соответственно, денег у нее должно было быть еще меньше, чем у самого Баки, однако благодаря своему просто удивительному таланту «одалживать» деньги у их отца, проблем с покупками у нее не возникало.

— Кстати, как мама с папой восприняли то, что ты не собираешься приехать к ним? — Бекка, и правда, заинтересовано ждала его ответ.

— Не очень хорошо, — признался Баки, вздохнув. Особенно расстроилась мама, скорее всего обидевшись на него, и Баки искренне чувствовал себя виноватым, но если быть честным, не так уж и сильно. За прошедшее после его несчастного случая время он осознал, что если он и захочет увидеться с кем бы то ни было, он сделает это, в ином случае — заставлять и принуждать себя он больше не собирается. — Послушай, мне, правда, жаль, но я не хочу сидеть там перед всей нашей семьей, чтобы они смотрели на меня как героя какой-то гребанной трагикомедии. — После произошедшего он еще не виделся со своими многочисленными родственниками, но заранее знал, как будет чувствовать себя в их окружении. Как немощный инвалид. Как бедняга Баки, которого нужно пожалеть, ведь он сломан. Даже его мама до сих пор иногда ведет так себя с ним. Он вполне хорошо со всем справляется, поэтому к черту все эти жалостливые взгляды и утешающие слова.

Бекка, вздохнув, взяла его руку в свою и нежно погладила по костяшкам пальцев.

— Хорошо, я понимаю тебя и не злюсь. Прости меня. — Скорчив умильную рожицу, пропищала она.

— Все хорошо. Я знаю, что дело во мне.

— Без тебя там будет не так весело, — призналась она, слегка улыбнувшись, — ну и пусть. Просто знай, что я на твоей стороне, — и добавила, — может тебе нужно помочь с чем-нибудь, пока я не ушла?

Баки улыбнулся и, вытащив ладонь из ее рук, помахал ею перед ней:

— Мои ногти не в лучшем состоянии… поможешь?

Бекка схватила его за руку и внимательно присмотрелась.

— Фу, это мягко сказано, — она усмехнулась и показала ему язык. Порывшись в своей сумке, Бекка вытащила маникюрный набор, который, Баки знал, она всегда таскает с собой, и развернулась к нему лицом, начав аккуратно подпиливать ногти и остригать появившиеся заусенцы.

Баки с благодарностью наблюдал за ней, пока она была занята его маникюром. После произошедшего его сестра стала для него спасением. Некоторые вещи, как бы он не пытался, выполнять он уже физически не мог, как например, обстричь те же самые ногти. Но Бекка ни разу не пожаловалась, помогая ему со всем подряд, и никогда не обращалась к нему даже с ноткой жалости, как все остальные. Он стала его поддержкой и всегда была рядом, когда бы он в ней не нуждался. И, несмотря на то, что между ними была разница в 7 лет, они были невероятно близки до, и тем более после произошедшего с ним. Бекка даже предложила переехать к нему после этого, но, как бы он не был благодарен ей, он не хотел, чтобы она жертвовала чем-то ради него. Особенно учась в колледже, она должна была насладиться каждым моментом и прочувствовать этот опыт со всеми его плюсами и минусами, как и все остальные студенты. Она и так поддерживала его и была рядом всякий раз, когда он нуждался в ней. Баки просто не представлял, как бы справлялся без нее, и был невероятно рад, что уже никогда не узнает.

— Я надеюсь, ты хотя бы собираешься увидеться с Логаном и ребятами, так ведь? — спросила Бекка, не отрываясь от подпиливания его ногтей.

— Да, я думал о том, чтобы пригласить их на днях сходить куда-нибудь выпить, — Баки замолчал на минуту, и как-то неуверенно добавил, — и у меня, кажется, намечается свидание, — он решил рассказать ей об этом, зная, что Бекка порадуется за него, и он сам, может быть, почувствует себя не таким виноватым из-за своего отказа ехать к родителям.

— Свидание? — тут же подняв голову и опустив пилку, вопросительно пискнула она и широко улыбнулась ему. — И почему ты сразу не рассказал мне об этом? И с кем ты идешь на свидание?

— Помнишь парня, которого я привел в кафе тем вечером, когда ты разозлилась и чуть не убила меня взглядом? Его зовут Стив, — признался Баки, не удержав счастливую улыбку, появившуюся на его губах, стоило только произнести имя Стива.

— Тот охренительно горячий Стив?! — воскликнула она, — да не может того быть!

— На что это ты намекаешь? Я могу заполучить такого парня как Стив, — буркнул недовольно Баки и нахмурился.

— Я и не сомневалась, просто не была уверена, что ты сам об этом знаешь, — она радостно просияла. — Так, когда у вас свидание? — Бекка вернулась к его ногтям.

— Вообще-то мы уже ходили на одно пару дней назад, — признался Баки.

Она снова вскинула на него взгляд, и, треснув его по руке, проворчала:

— И ты даже не потрудился рассказать мне?!

— Все произошло как-то быстро, мы решили все в последнюю минуту и… в общем, — попытался объяснить Баки и заранее отодвинулся от сестры подальше. — Но наше свидание прошло отлично, ну, по крайней мере, мне так показалось, — по правде сказать Баки считал, что свидание прошло просто великолепно, и, пожалуй, его можно было назвать лучшим первым свиданием, на которое он когда-либо ходил за свою жизнь. Он никогда прежде еще чувствовал к парню того, что чувствовал сейчас к Стиву.

— Вы уже целовались? О Господи, только не говори, что ты уже переспал с ним?!

— Так, это уже выходит за пределы тем, на которые могут разговаривать брат и сестра. Но нет, ничего из перечисленного мы не делали. Просто обнимались. Он, правда, замечательный.

Этого слова было явно недостаточно, чтобы описать Стива — он просто невероятно очаровательный, воспитанный и добрый парень, забавный, но далеко не глупый. К тому же не прочь пофлиртовать, сразу же покоряя своим шармом, и Баки никогда не думал, что в человеке вообще могут сочетаться все эти качества.

Бекка рассматривала его, так радостно улыбаясь, что Баки просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, чувствуя, как счастье прокрадывается в его сердце. Как же здорово было, что она поддерживала его в желании быть любимым и искренне радовалась, видя, что он счастлив. От этого ему хотелось стать таковым еще сильнее.

— Так, когда вы увидитесь в следующий раз? — поинтересовалась она, усмехнувшись.

— Пока не знаю. Я сказал, что позвоню ему. Сколько мне нужно подождать, прежде чем звонить ему? — он немного подзабыл все эти правила, касающиеся свиданий, и не желал показаться нетерпеливым, но и ждать слишком долго он тоже не хотел.

— Арх, только не веди себя как те парни! — Бекка фыркнула. — Ты хочешь позвонить ему?

Баки показалось, что она задала риторический вопрос, но Бекка и правда ждала его ответ, и он согласно кивнул.

— Тогда звони. Соблюдать все эти неизвестно кем придуманные правила — просто глупо. Если ты ему нравишься, то он будет только рад вновь услышать тебя. — Проговорила она и, закончив с его ногтями, аккуратно сложила все маникюрные принадлежности обратно в сумочку.

— И когда ты успела стать такой мудрой? — спросил Баки, рассматривая свои вновь короткие ноготки.

— Мне это по генам передалось, а тебе, похоже, совсем не досталось, — нагло произнесла она, поднялась с кровати, не забыв забрать свой пакет с подарками, и направилась к двери, — я пойду, но ты сейчас же позвонишь ему, ясно? — Приказала Бекка.

Баки проследовал за ней, отвечая:

— Хорошо, хорошо. Позвоню. — И, помахав перед ней ладонью, добавил, — спасибо.

Одевшись, она крепко обняла его, прежде чем уйти.

— Пожалуйста, бро. Ну хорошо, я позвоню тебе по FaceTime в Рождество. И постарайся не заработаться, не забывай об отдыхе. И может, попытаешься стащить на работе хотя бы мишуру ну или что-то подобное?

Баки на это лишь закатил глаза и произнес:

— Счастливого Рождества.

Бекка помахала ему, уходя, и Баки закрыл за ней дверь и вытащил свой телефон. На часах было всего лишь половина седьмого.

 _«Главное не упустить момент»,_ — подумал про себя Баки и сел на кровать, навалившись на спинку. И нажал на вызов.

— Привет! — почти тут же взял трубку Стив.

— Привет, это Баки, — сказал он, несмотря на то, что был абсолютно уверен, что на экране телефона Стива высветилось его имя. Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее, лишь от одного звука его голоса.

— Подожди секунду, хорошо? — попросил Стив, и Баки расслышал на заднем плане какой-то шум.

— Я не вовремя? — смутился Баки.

Последовал звук закрывающейся двери, отрезающий остальной шум.

— Нет, как раз наоборот. Как ты?

— Все отлично. Я, эм, подыскал одно местечко, куда хотел бы сходить с тобой. Тебе это все еще интересно?

— Еще бы! — его голос просто-таки излучал счастье, и Баки поймал себя на мысли, что не может сдержать улыбку. Было такое ощущение, будто ему снова 16 и он только что выяснил, что его чувства к парню взаимны.

— Ты любишь мороженое? — спросил Баки, потому что ему очень хотелось отвести Стива в одно замечательное кафе-мороженое.

— Зимой? — Кажется, Стив был в небольшом замешательстве.

— Ты знаешь, мороженое — это ведь лакомство, которое можно есть круглый год, — Баки попытался сказать это, как самую простую истину, не требующую пояснений, — и вдобавок к этому у меня есть теория о том, что если в холодную погоду есть что-то холодное, то тебе определенно станет теплее.

Баки, кажется, совсем не убедил Стива, если судить по последующему хихиканью, послышавшемуся из трубки.

— Что-то я не до конца доверяю твоей теории, но давай проверим. И если нам станет холодно, мы ведь и сами можем согреть друг друга, я прав? — предложил он, и Баки понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы усвоить его слова, — я имел в виду… я не…я просто… — Стив замолк, так и не договорив. — Я полностью за мороженое! — воскликнул он, словно пытаясь вернуться к теме.

Баки рассмеялся в трубку, очарованный неловкостью Стива.

— Ты свободен завтра? Где-нибудь около 7?

— Да, мне подходит. Не против, если я заберу тебя? — предложил Стив.

Кафе находилось всего в паре кварталов от его дома, и Баки уже начал задумываться о том, что ему, должно быть, пора расширить свои горизонты и поискать хотя бы парочку мест, которые не были бы расположены по соседству, но, решив оставить эти мысли на потом, ответил:

— Да, хорошо. Увидимся. — Он улыбнулся, порадовавшись, что их разговор прошел так хорошо.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать нашей встречи, — произнес Стив прежде чем повесить трубку.

Баки не стал сдерживать улыбку. У него будет второе свидание.


	4. 20 декабря

— Четыре шарика? — недоверчиво пробормотал Баки, наблюдая, как по просьбе Стива на его же рожке образуется практически гора из этих самых шариков из мороженого.

Стив показательно возмутился:

— Эй, ты же сказал, что мороженое здесь вкуснейшее, так что я просто обязан попробовать как можно больше вкусов!

Баки покачал головой и с недоверием уставился на громадный рожок, который Стиву добродушно передала продавец. Он, должно быть, потом целый день проводит в спортзале, если умудряется с легкостью съедать такие порции сладостей. Забирая свой рожок с какими-то двумя жалкими шариками мороженного, Баки чувствовал себя как-то глупо.

— Ты бы еще один взял, — подлил масло в огонь Стив.

Баки постарался показать, что его слова ничуть его не тронули.

— Не все готовы жить в спортзале, — отозвался он смело.

Стив улыбнулся и расплатился за них обоих раньше, чем Баки смог придумать, как бы ему достать кошелек, если в руке он держит свое мороженое.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Стива.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Стив ярко улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Баки чертовски нравилась эта улыбка, и он вдруг понял, что был бы не против, если бы видел ее как можно чаще. Стив улыбался завораживающе мило, немного скромно, но как же преображалось в эти моменты его лицо. На него хотелось смотреть бесконечно. И Баки кажется, немного завис где-то глубоко в своих мыслях, продолжая все это время бездумно пялиться на Стива.

— Не хочешь присесть? — предложил Стив, прерывая раздумья Баки и заставляя его смущенно отвести взгляд. В кафе оказалось несколько небольших столиков, и лишь два из них были пока свободны.

— Или мы можем прогуляться по округе? — выдвинул свое предложение Баки. — Так я докажу тебе свою «теорию с мороженым».

Стив ухмыльнулся и кивнул:

— Хорошо, я в деле.

Они неторопливо брели вдвоем, болтая и наслаждаясь своим мороженым. На улице сегодня было довольно морозно, и Баки, вечно замерзающий от любого ветерка, вдруг обнаружил, что находясь рядом со Стивом, он совершенно не чувствовал холода. Во время их прогулки Баки удалось узнать множество интересных фактов о Стиве: оказалось, что тот любитель жанра «черный детектив», но ни за что не откажется посмотреть что-нибудь из коллекции Диснея, например, «Пиноккио» или «Дамбо». Но уже через секунду Стив добавил, что у него остается не так уж много времени на просмотр телевизора, и Баки автоматически начал вспоминать все свои любимые шоу, которые хотел бы посмотреть со Стивом. После этой мысли он внезапно осознал, что размышляя обо всем этом, таким образом, надеется, что в будущем у них будут и другие свидания, но эта мысль его никак не удивила. Он хотел продолжать ходить со Стивом на свидания. Хотел видеть его в своей жизни. Хотел, чтобы Стив узнал его. Это желание не было чем-то сверхъестественным, но для Баки имело колоссальное значение. Он сам не ожидал от себя такого.

— Так как тебе мороженое? Готов поспорить, что вкуснее ты еще не пробовал! — произнес Баки, когда заметил, что Стив слопал уже добрую половину, и попытался абстрагироваться от действительно важного осознания, которое только сейчас пришлое ему в голову.

— И правда вкусно, — признался Стив, — но твоя теория — это полная хрень. Прости, Бак, — ответил Стив с улыбкой и почему-то остановился.

— Эй, а вот в этом ты не прав! — Баки улыбнулся в ответ. Ему понравилось, как прозвучало это «Бак» из уст Стива, на сердце стало как-то тепло, и показалось, будто он называл его так уже вечность. Баки откусил оставшееся в рожке мороженое и просто не смог не заметить, как Стив проследил за его движением, продолжая смотреть на его губы. Они бы и дальше пялились друг на друга, если бы что-то на плече Стива не привлекло внезапно внимание Баки. — Это что…? — начал было он, и да, рассмотрел еще одну.

— Снег пошел, — радостно произнес Стив, подняв глаза к небу.

_«Вот черт!_ — подумал Баки, с лица мгновенно слетело все воодушевление. — _Гребанный снег!»_

И пошел он именно тогда, когда они так здорово проводили время, никуда не торопясь, бредя по тихим улицам.

— Ты не любишь снег? — изумился Стив, очевидно заметив его недовольную мину.

— А ты вспомни, как мы встретились, Стив. Я, мягко скажем, терпеть не могу снег, — буркнул в ответ Баки, догрызая оставшуюся от рожка вафлю.

— Ну, если быть точным, то все случилось из-за льда, а не снега, — поправил его Стив, — И за что его можно не любить? Мы, может быть, и не встретились, если бы не он, — на его губах расцвела скромная улыбка, и он как ни в чем не бывало вновь откусил свое мороженое.

Баки почувствовал, что немного покраснел, но решил списать это на холод, пощипывающий щеки. Если так подумать, то Стив был прав, и тогда Баки стоило просто-таки обожать снег! Но не после того, как небо решило вдруг вывалить на них добрую кучу этого самого снега, и Баки опять начал замерзать. Сегодня он не стал надевать шапку, и все волосы теперь были покрыты талым снегом.

— Ладно, хорошо! Может быть, он не так уж и плох, — сдался Баки, — но нам бы не помешало спрятаться куда-нибудь, пока нас не замело.

— Может, зайдем в какое-нибудь кафе, выпьем горячего кофе? — тут же предложил Стив, и Баки облегченно вздохнул, понимая, что не только ему одному хочется продлить их свидание, хотя снег мог бы стать отличным предлогом его закончить, если бы Стиву того захотелось.

Баки осмотрелся и попытался понять, где они находятся. Когда они вышли из кафе, он как-то не обращал ни на что внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на Стиве, идущим рядом. Оказалось, что они были всего в паре улиц от его дома.

— Если не против, можем пойти ко мне — у меня дома есть кофе? — Предложил Баки, прежде чем успел подумать. У него в квартире всегда чисто прибрано и никогда не было даже намека на бардак, потому что он приучил себя сразу же приводить все в порядок, учитывая, что делать все ему приходиться одной рукой. Но его квартирка была настолько мала, что Стив, скорее всего, увидев ее, в ту же минуту поймет, какой же Баки неудачник, и все его мечты на будущее со Стивом полетят просто коту под хвост и…

— С удовольствием! — ответил Стив, прерывая его почти начавшуюся маленькую паническую атаку.

« _Ну что ж — теперь уже не получиться забрать свои слова назад_ », — подумал про себя Баки, и произнес вслух:

— Хорошо, тогда идем.

Они продолжили свой путь, и Стив, успевая доедать свое мороженое, периодически поглядывал на Баки.

— Ты замерз?

Баки до его вопроса даже не осознавал, что дрожит, и тут же подумал о том, что Стив оказывается довольно наблюдательный, и кивнул в ответ.

— Эм… иди сюда, — произнес Стив и потянулся к нему, обнимая за плечи и притягивая ближе к себе. Ошарашенный, Баки на секунду перестал дышать, понимая, что рука Стива сейчас находится очень близко к той части тела, к которой еще не прикасалась буквально ни одна живая душа, за исключением разве что его лечащего врача, проводящего у него осмотры каждый год. Он был так напряжен сейчас, что, казалось, еще движение и он просто взорвётся. Все же Баки заставил себя продолжить спокойно идти дальше, прижавшись к Стиву и позволяя ему делать, что тот и задумывал изначально — согревать его. Он в состоянии справиться с этой ситуацией, не устраивая сцен. Баки ни в коем случае не желал показать, что Стив делает что-то не так, чувствуя, что тот, к счастью, не заметил его растерянности. В объятьях Стива было тепло и до нелепости уютно. Но еще и тревожно.

Пока Баки прибывал в своих мыслях, они уже добрались до его дома. Стив отпустил его, и Баки незаметно выдохнул…нет, не с облегчением. Ну не совсем. Скорее его просто отпустило напряжение, держащее его все это время. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Баки провернул ключ в двери своей квартиры и распахнул ее перед Стивом, приглашая внутрь немного нервничая, и стал ожидать его реакции.

Баки жил в небольшой студии. Две единственные двери в квартире вели в ванную и маленькую кладовку. У него даже дивана не было — он в основном проводил время, валяясь на кровати, кушая что-нибудь, читая или же смотря телевизор там же. Бекка помогла ему немного переставить то тут, то там мебель, чтобы сделать его жизнь хотя бы чуточку легче, но если говорить начистоту, то его крошечная квартира была похожа на любую другую такую же.

— Отличная квартира, — прокомментировал Стив, осмотревшись.

Баки рассмеялся, абсолютно точно зная, что Стив решил таким образом подшутить над ним, и иногда лучше было и правда просто посмеяться над всем, что тебя беспокоит.

— Ага.

Стив посмотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись, словно не понимал, что сказал смешного, пока Баки начал неторопливо расстегивать пальто.

— Я серьезно. Я сам вырос практически в такой же квартире. Хотя не такой хорошей, как твоя.

— Ты вырос в такой же крохотной студии?

— Да, моя семья была достаточно бедной, — ответил Стив, — и она не крошечная, а очень уютная. Мне нравится, — и солнечно улыбнулся.

Ох. А Стив и правда не шутил, и, кажется, его совсем не беспокоит маленькая квартирка Баки.

— А, ну спасибо. Наверное. — Баки немного смутился.

— А, кстати, где твоя елка? — с интересом спросил Стив, решив, наконец, снять пальто, а затем и ботинки.

Баки забрал его пальто и повесил на крючок рядом со своим.

— Ну нет! И ты туда же! — горестно простонал он в ответ.

— Что? — Стив явно не понимал, что такого сказал, вопросительно уставившись на Баки.

— Это все из-за моей сестры — Бекка мне уже все уши прожужжала о том, какой я ужасный человек, потому что у меня нет рождественских украшений. Я попытался объяснить, что для меня сейчас это не так уж и важно, но она, похоже, осталась при своем мнении, — пояснил Баки, проходя на кухню и ставя завариваться кофе. Стив последовал за ним и встал, навалившись бедром на кухонную стойку. — Лично мне кажется, что развесить всюду глупые украшения, но все равно провести в Рождество в одиночестве — это как-то жалко, ты не думаешь? Легче просто представить, что это самый обычный день, но Бекке это не докажешь. — Баки пожал плечами, искренне веря в свою теорию.

— А как же твоя семья? Не хочешь провести Рождество с ней? — удивился Стив.

Баки отрицательно покачал головой и оперся бедром на стойку напротив Стива, ожидая, пока кофе будет готов.

— Неа. Из-за этого Бекка тогда и разозлилась на меня. Я согласился взять парочку дополнительных смен на работе, да и встречаться с семьей меня как-то совсем не тянет, — признался он.

— Почему же? — Стив с любопытством взглянул на него, и тут же добавил, — Можешь не отвечать, не стоило лезть не в свое дело.

— Ничего страшного, я просто… эм, многие родственники еще не видели меня после того _случая_ , — ответил Баки, кивнув на левую руку. — Я не хочу, чтобы они смотрели на меня, как на какой-то экспонат или относились ко мне по-другому, а именно так и будет. — он отвернулся, чтобы налить им кофе, задумавшись, что же такого было в Стиве, что Баки с такой легкостью ему открывался.

— И часто люди так делают: смотрят на тебя как-то по-другому? — Баки передал Стиву кружку с кофе и предложил к нему сахар и молоко.

— Постоянно, — Баки рассержено уставился перед собой, вспоминая, — ты бы удивился, узнав сколько людей начинали говорит со мной медленным и намного более громким голосом, словно я потерял не руку, а часть мозгов или что-то такое.

Стив в ответ нахмурился, грея руки о горячую кружку.

— Это ужасно.

Баки невесело улыбнулся, чувствуя, что Стив говорит абсолютно искренне.

— Ну, да… — Баки не обращал на это внимания, настолько уже привык к такому отношению, и это не беспокоило его так сильно, как раньше. Он просто старался как можно меньше времени проводить рядом с такими людьми. — Не хочешь присесть? — предложил Баки и только потом вспомнил, что диваном ему служит его кровать.

Стив, кажется, тоже это понял, и, кивнув, проследовал к ней и с удобством разместился на одной половине кровати. Баки решил, что не помешает включить телевизор, но убрал громкость на минимум, так, чтобы его просто было слышно на заднем плане, но он не мешал им разговаривать.

Баки уселся на второй половине, подложив под спину мягкую подушку, и поставил кружку на прикроватную тумбочку. Стив последовал его примеру и залез с ногами на кровать, развернувшись в сторону Баки, и тот незамедлительно сделал тоже самое, вновь попав в ловушку этих невероятных голубых глаз.

— Мы еще только на втором свидании, а ты уже умудрился попасть ко мне в постель, — пошутил Баки и мгновенно поймал себя на мысли, что хочет врезать самому себе, да посильнее.

Стив тепло улыбнулся ему, не отрывая от него взгляд.

— Эй, это ты меня пригласил! — возразил он.

— Это все из-за дурацкого снега, — Баки попытался улыбнуться, но был полностью поглощен рассматриванием губ Стива.

Они казались такими мягкими и немного покрасневшими, отогревшись после мороза.

— Думаю, это все скорее _благодаря_ снегу, — мягко произнес Стив и потянулся к Баки, убирая упавшую ему на лицо прядку обратно за ухо.

Стив просто провел пальцами ему по уху, и Господи, у Баки уже мурашки побежали по всему телу. Он был абсолютно не готов к этому, а когда Стив наклонился к нему ближе, то просто замер, ожидая, что же произойдет, и слоило только губам Стива прикоснуться к его, так нежно и осторожно, как Баки не смог удержаться и прикрыл глаза. Он неспеша ответил на поцелуй, заметив, как рука Стива аккуратно проскользнула по его щеке, и тот стал мягко поглаживать его по волосам, и посылая по его телу разряды тока. Ощущения от поцелуя и касаний были намного ярче, чем Баки мог когда-либо себе вообразить. Он успел уже и забыть каково это, когда тебя так бережно касается человек, к которому ты только-только начинаешь что-то чувствовать, а это было просто чудесно. Хотя, если быть точнее, то это Стив был чудесным. Он, казалось, понимал, что Баки нравится — он не углублял поцелуй, не давил, распуская руки и лапая его, словно знал, что Баки пока не был готов к большему. И Баки чувствовал, как будто его тело оживает, каждая его клеточка, казалось, проснулась.

Стив отстранился, и Баки лишь через пару секунд смог заставить себя открыть глаза, заметив, как тот смотрит на него с таким обожанием, и Боже, это было невыносимо.

В этот раз первым к нему потянулся Баки и мягко обхватил Стива за шею, наклоняясь для еще одного поцелуя, и Стив ответил ему со всем энтузиазмом. Поцелуй был таким же неторопливым и мягким, именно таким, в котором сейчас и нуждался Баки. Он уже успел влюбиться в этого парня настолько сильно, что до сих пор не мог поверить, когда только обычная симпатия превратилась во что-то большее. От одной его улыбки сердце начинало биться сильнее, и весь остальной мир отходил на второй план. Когда он находился рядом со Стивом, любая проблема казалась ерундой, ничего не знача.

Баки поглаживал кончиками пальцев Стива по шее, наслаждаясь ее гладкостью, продолжая оставлять на его губах легкие, неторопливые поцелуи. Когда они, наконец, отстранились друг от друга, оставшись на расстоянии пары миллиметров, Баки на минуту действительно задумался о том какова вероятность того, что Стив — просто его галлюцинация, а он всего лишь спит. Ведь все не могло быть так идеально.

Стив взглянул на Баки темными от желания глазами, в которых читалось — как Баки показалось, и он очень надеялся на это — еще и искреннее счастье.

— Я, эм… я хочу рассказать тебе о том, как потерял руку, — произнес Баки осторожно, чем очевидно, судя по выражению лица Стива, весьма удивил его. Он сам не понимал, как эти слова слетели с его языка. Отличный способ испортить весь романтический настрой, но что бы там ни было, Баки непременно хотелось поделиться этой частью своей жизни со Стивом.

— Ты не обязан мне ничего рассказывать, — мягко произнес Стив, осторожно взяв его ладонь в свою, поглаживая по ней пальцами. — Я знаю, каково это — как тяжело делиться с кем-то своей болью и заново вспоминать о ней.

Баки стал выглядеть совершенно серьезным.

— Эм… это произошло не в армии.

— О, мне так жаль — выдохнул Стив, — мне не стоило предполагать, что…

Баки лишь пожал плечами и продолжил.

— Это самый очевидный из вариантов. Если честно, то из армии я вернулся без единой царапины. Совершенно невредимым. Если говорить о физической составляющей, — добавил он, усмехнувшись. Ирония сложившейся с ним ситуации до сих пор не отпускала его, хотя смеяться не было никакого желания. Усевшись прямее, он продолжил, — это случилось год назад, во время битвы в Нью-Йорке, когда все эти инопланетные твари заполонили город.

Стив вдруг поменялся в лице, и продолжил слушать Баки, нахмурившись.

— В тот день я проходил рядом с Центральным вокзалом, торопился на собеседование, если быть точным. Я уже пару месяцев как вернулся из армии и начал поиски работы. Это уже не важно, главное, что буквально за пару минут город погрузился в хаос, повсюду были пришельцы и другие непонятные твари, обрушившиеся на нас с неба. Они крушили все подряд, убивали людей, но затем вдруг появились Мстители и дали им отпор. Все вокруг бежали, спасаясь, на улицах стояли жуткие крики… Просто сумасшествие. Худшая зона боевых действий, в которую я когда-либо попадал. — Баки опустил взгляд на покрывало, накрывающее кровать, вспоминая. — Разрушения и взрывы были повсюду, и, кажется, я оказался не в самом удачном месте, потому что я помню, как бежал куда подальше оттуда, а уже секунду спустя на меня уже падали обломки здания, — Баки сделал глубокий вдох и постарался не слишком углубляться в воспоминания. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал намного тише, — Худший момент в моей жизни. Я едва мог дышать, думал, что так и умру там, погребенный заживо.

Стив резко выдохнул, и Баки взглянул на него на мгновение и заметил, что тот, не отрываясь, наблюдает за ним, напряженный, словно натянутая струна, и задумчивый, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. Баки отвел взгляд и продолжил.

— Я запаниковал, но уже через пару минут люди начали вытаскивать меня из-под завала. Они увидели, что произошло, и вместо того, чтобы бежать дальше, отправились спасать меня. Никогда в жизни я не был благодарен так кому-то, как этим людям, — он слегка улыбнулся про себя. Он никогда особо не верил в людское сострадание и взаимопомощь, но те люди, чьих имен он так и не узнал, стали для него героями. Они проявили мужество, заботясь не только о себе, но и других, и спасли его. В таких обстоятельствах это оказалось очень ценно.

— Так вот, — Баки перевел дух и снова взглянул на Стива, — они вытащили меня, но руку придавило слишком сильно, поэтому врачам пришлось ампутировать ее, как только я попал в больницу. — Баки грустно улыбнулся. — Сперва мне было черстовски хреново. Да и сейчас не лучше. Но я хотя бы выжил, и думаю, это уже что-то. — И это не было преуменьшением.

Реабилитация проходила невероятно тяжело, и он до сих пор иногда не может заставить себя посмотреть на то, что осталось от его руки. Периодически у него даже случаются фантомные боли в руке, но уже не так часто, как раньше. Несмотря ни на что, большую часть времени он, правда, был рад, что выжил.

Высказавшись, Баки стал ждать реакции Стива, который выглядел на него так, словно действительно прочувствовал его рассказ на себе. Он не произносил ни слова в течение нескольких секунд, а затем выдохнул:

— Я… мне очень жаль, что с тобой произошло такое, — и сел прямее, отодвинувшись от спинки кровати, на которую еще недавно наваливался.

— Да, мне тоже, — Баки слегка качнул плечами, уже привыкнув, что люди постоянно говорят ему подобное. Он понимал, что это нормально и что они и должны так реагировать, поэтому спокойно принимал их слова — они для него уже стали привычны и практически ничего не значили.

— Ты винишь их? — спросил Стив едва слышно.

— Кого?

— Мстителей? — пояснил Стив, посмотрев на Баки с совершенно непроницательным выражением.

Баки слегка рассмеялся, не понимая к чему этот странный вопрос.

— И с чего мне их винить?

— Ну, разве это не их вина? То, что ты пострадал? — произнес Стив каким-то непонятным тоном, и у Баки так и не получилось разобрать, что тот им хотел передать.

— Конечно же, нет. Они делали все возможное, чтобы защитить город от пришельцев. Я знаю, что многие спустили на них всех собак, после того, как они спасли нас всех, и я понимаю, что многие пострадали, потеряли близких и, может быть, даже свой дом, но без Мстителей жертв и разрушений было бы намного больше. Они — герои, и не их вина, что они просто физически не могли быть повсюду, — договорил Баки, пожав плечами, и улыбнулся Стиву. Высказавшись, Баки стало намного легче. Раньше, стоило ему только упомянуть о случившемся, его накрывали воспоминания о том дне, но сейчас, когда рядом был Стив, ему было очень спокойно. Баки был искренне рад, что обо всем ему рассказал.

Конечно же, тот случай не являлся какой-то тайной, но и посвящать в это каждого знакомого Баки не стремился. Однако Стив уже не был просто знакомым, он определенно с каждым днем становился кем-то очень дорогим ему.

— Ты слишком добр к ним, — произнес Стив строгим тоном. Развернувшись на кровати, он опустил ноги на пол и сел спиной к Баки. Баки ждал, что он добавит что-нибудь, как-то объяснит свои слова, но тот лишь сделал большой глоток кофе и промолчал.

— Ты был в Манхеттене в тот день? — спросил Баки, запомнив, что Стив как-то упомянул, что жил здесь раньше.

— Да, я был там, — просто ответил Стив и вдруг поднялся с кровати. — Я лучше пойду, уже поздно.

Баки почувствовал укол разочарования, ведь на часах было только начало девятого. Он мог сказать, что сейчас еще совсем не поздно, что в это время вечер у некоторых только начинается, но заметив торопливость, с которой Стив стремился поскорее уйти отсюда, Баки выдал лишь краткое «ладно». Он последовал примеру Стива и слез с кровати, наблюдая, как тот идет к двери и надевает ботинки. Баки постоял так немного, продолжая смотреть на него, и не знал, что ему стоит сказать или сделать.

Стив, кажется, избегал его взгляда, и Баки не мог перестать думать о том, какого черта произошло за эти пару минут, ведь еще недавно все было так хорошо, казалось таким правильным, а сейчас Стив словно стремился как можно скорее сбежать от него, не в состоянии больше выносить его общество.

Надев пальто, Стив наконец-то обернулся к Баки.

— Спасибо за кофе, я отлично провел время, — произнес он, но сделал это без всякого выражения.

— Да, — удалось выдавить Баки, — будь осторожен, добираясь домой, — добавил он, взглянув у окно, за которым вновь шел снег, и, можно сказать, даже началась настоящая пурга.

— Обязательно, — ответил Стив, улыбнувшись, но как-то тускло. По сравнению с его предыдущими улыбками, эту и назвать так нельзя было.

— Я провожу тебя, — предложил Баки, до сих пор чувствуя себя немного сбитым с толку внезапным побегом Стива, когда тот уже потянулся к ручке двери.

— Не нужно, я сам найду выход, — отозвался Стив, вновь улыбнувшись той странной улыбкой, — доброй ночи, — добавил он и поспешно вышел за дверь, прежде чем Баки успел еще хоть что-то сказать.

Еще пару секунд Баки стоял на месте, уставившись взглядом туда, где только что был Стив. Он был в полном замешательстве, не понимая, чем заставил Стива так стремительно сбежать, и от этого было больно. А осознав, что Стив так и не сказал, что позвонит ему, на душе стало еще больнее.


	5. 21 декабря

На следующий день, отправляясь на работу, Баки чувствовал себя просто развалиной, не переставая думая о том, почему Стив ушел. В магазине было на удивление оживленно, особенно учитывая, что это хозяйственный магазин, а за окном было Рождество, и Баки, конечно же, в глубине души осуждал всех, кто вздумал покупать у них что-то в качестве подарка, но даже эта суматоха с покупателями не могла освободить его разум от мыслей о Стиве. Он явно где-то облажался. Он просто не понимал где именно. Но, может, все еще можно исправить? Он перебрал в голове все, что сказал в тот вечер, но никак не мог вспомнить ничего, что могло бы поспособствовать такому скорому уходу Стива. Практически побегу.

Вернулся домой он все таком же отвратном настроении. Проверив с надеждой сообщения и не обнаружив от Стива ни одного, Баки устало опустился на кровать и начал стягивать с себя протез, потому что от этой штуки, после целого дня в нем, тело жутко болело. Когда у него, наконец, получилось его снять, Баки уже практически видел, как протез летит через всю комнату и разлетается на кусочки, ударившись о стену. Не то чтобы он, и правда, стал это делать, все же не хотелось сломать ту вещь без которой Баки было бы просто не обойтись, но настроение было хуже некуда и он позволил себе роскошь на минуту разозлиться.

Отложив протез в сторону, Баки с отвращение взглянул на то, что осталось от его руки. Должно быть, все дело в ней. Кроме нее на ум ничего не шло. А из-за чего еще Стив бы мог тогда сбежать? Похоже, он, наконец, осознал, с какими трудностями ему пришлось бы столкнуться, встречаясь с Баки. Он говорил себе, что не стоит надеяться на лучшее. Он в каком-то смысле ожидал такого исхода. Но на сердце все равно было жутко больно. Баки так надеялся, что Стив видит его настоящего. Что он искренне что-то чувствует к нему. Но, кажется, надежды были ложными, и теперь все кончено.

Укладываясь спать, и так и не получив от Стива ни строчки, Баки был уже абсолютно уверен в одном: он больше не услышит о Стиве Гранте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава маленькая, но ангст продолжается, зато следующая глава станет бальзамом на душу... может быть.


	6. 22 декабря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Господи, как же я обожаю эту историю! Перевожу и сердце радуется! Прямо необходимая доза комфорта среди всего этого дерьма, происходящего вокруг.

Проснувшись утром, Баки почувствовал себя едва ли лучше. По привычке проверив телефон, он обнаружил, что Логан написал ему, спрашивая, не хочет ли он после работы опрокинуть пару бокальчиков с парнями перед Рождеством. Сегодня была суббота, но у Баки была рабочая смена в магазине. Как и в воскресенье и понедельник. Он с удовольствием встретился бы с друзьями, но пока просто не был готов выходить куда-то и общаться с кем-либо. Ему было необходимо время. Баки понимал, что просто не сможет натянуть счастливую улыбку на лицо и притворяться что у него все хорошо. И как бы это ни было странно, у него все, и правда, было хорошо. В этом-то все и дело, и это было прискорбно. Да, он останется один на Рождество, но он сам так решил и значит так тому и быть. Его жизнь может и была немного пустой, но он вполне справлялся с ней, и просто двигался по течению. В жизни Баки все было абсолютно прекрасно, пока в ней не появился Стив Грант и не показал, что он упускает, а затем сам же не забрал это назад, как бы говоря «смотри — вот, что у тебя могло быть, если бы ты не был обычным сломанным неудачником, с которым никто не захочет быть рядом». Поэтому Баки наврал Логану, что работает допоздна, хотя магазин закрывался в тот день уже в половине седьмого, но пообещал, что он обязательно встретиться с ними перед Новым Годом.

После закрытия, Баки неторопливо брел домой, морщившись от боли в плече, которое ныло целый день, отвлекая его от работы. До его дома было примерно полчаса ходьбы, но сегодня у Баки этот путь занял намного больше времени, чем обычно. Он жутко вымотался, чувствовал себя полнейшим неудачником, которого так странно бросили, не объяснив причины, и все, что ему сейчас хотелось, так это свернуться калачиком на своей мягкой постели и, может быть, включить на ноутбуке «Хатико» — самый грустный фильм из всех существующих, и выплакаться, стеная на всю свою пустую квартиру о том, почему Хатико не позволил семье профессора позаботиться о себе после его смерти, и несправедливости того, что собака оказалась преданнее человека.

Подойдя к своему дому, Баки уже было подумал, что потихоньку сходит с ума от всего происходящего сейчас в его жизни, когда увидел сидящего на ступенях у его двери Стива. Баки искренне считал, что уже не увидит и не встретит его снова, поэтому он, мягко скажем, был потрясен.

Заметив Баки, глаза Стива тут же засветились радостью.

— Привет, — произнес он, мягко улыбнувшись, и поднялся на ноги, когда Баки подошел к степеням.

— Эм… привет? — немного вопросительно ответил Баки, не совсем понимая, что тот здесь делает. Может он решил прийти, чтобы официально сообщить ему, что они расстаются?

Начнем с того, что они и не встречались, чтобы теперь расставаться, как подумал про себя Баки, и уже понимал, что между ними, по всей видимости, ничего не может быть, поэтому он совершенно не нуждался в подтверждении этого. И если Стив пришел только ради того, чтобы сообщить ему в лицо, что он больше не хочет его видеть, то это было бы очень даже интересно, потому что таким образом Стив покажет, что он не гребанное совершенство и его ослепительная улыбка скрывает не такого уж и милого парня, которым он в данный момент и казался. Он был таким красивым сейчас, и будто излучал тепло, что Баки всеми силами сдерживал себя, чтобы не заключить его в объятья и не уткнуться лицом ему в грудь.

 _«Твою мать, соберись же, черт возьми! Что за чушь лезет тебе в голову!»_ — мысленно обругал он себя.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил Стив, и ух ты! Ни эта ли фраза значит, что дальше последует что-то совсем неприятное?!

Зная это, Баки, будучи разумным человеком, не стал выставлять себя еще большим идиотом и закатывать сцену, ноя о том, что Стив так и не позвонил ему. К черту все, он просто позволит Стиву спокойно высказаться и уйти без всяких драм.

— Да, конечно. Не хочешь зайти? — ответил Баки, удивившись тому, что произнес это довольно безэмоционально. « _Отличная работа_ », — похвалил он себя, открывая ключами входную дверь.

— Спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарил его Стив, следуя за ним, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Баки даже не стал предлагать ему кофе, потому что не чувствовал необходимости вести себя, как образцовый хозяин, все равно они скоро все обсудят и разойдутся навсегда. Пока Стив закрывал за собой дверь, Баки уже стягивал с себя пальто, с нетерпением желая поскорее избавиться от протеза — он просто убивал его. И Баки вдруг решил, что раз уж между ними все кончено, то может быть ему стоит наплевать на то, как Стив воспримет его, увидев без протеза.

— Я в ванную. Чувствуй себя, как дома, — обратился он к Стиву, не скрывая холода в голосе.

Зайдя в ванную, Баки сначала стянул с себя рубашку и снял протез, оставив его на крышке корзины для белья, затем вновь накинул рубашку и уже умело застегнул все пуговицы. Сегодня на нем была темно-синяя с длинными рукавами рубашка, которая ничуточки не скрывала, а кажется, только делала его неполноценность еще более заметной. Обычно Баки закатывал и подкалывал пустой рукав, но сегодня ему правда было плевать на все. Стиву просто, блять, придется смириться с тем, каков он есть со всеми его недостатками.

Он вышел из ванной и застал Стива, задумчиво смотрящего в окно. Тот так и не снял свое пальто и ботинки, поэтому Баки еще раз уверился в собственной правоте о том, что Стив не собирается оставаться здесь надолго. Стив повернулся к нему, услышав, что Баки вернулся, и сразу же взглянул на его рукав, хотя и попытался сперва не смотреть туда, что, конечно же, не осталось незамеченным для Баки. В первое мгновение он хотел как-то уколоть Стива, сказав что-нибудь гадкое, правда хотел, но тут же остановил себя, решив, что выйдет из этой ситуации достойно. Баки мог быть еще тем ублюдком, если возникала необходимость, но к черту Стива, он не добьется того, чтобы Баки тратил на него свои нервы.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — поторопил он Стива, чтобы они поскорее разобрались, наконец, со всем этим.

— Я, эм… должен кое-что тебе рассказать, — начал Стив, выглядя еще более беспокойным. Баки еще не видел его таким прежде. — Я хотел бы извиниться за тот вечер, когда я ушел.

Баки смотрел ему прямо в глаза, внимательно слушая.

— Да, ты ушел довольно… внезапно, — и слово «внезапно» было самым нейтральным, которое только смог сейчас подобрать Баки для описания того побега Стива.

— Я знаю, и мне жаль. Я просто… — Стив замолчал и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, зачесал их назад, став выглядеть еще более потерянным. Было очевидно, что он жутко нервничает и никак не может решиться сказать то, что задумал. — Я не был до конца честен с тобой.

Прищурившись, Баки посмотрел не него с подозрением. Он как-то не был готов услышать именно это, и теперь пытался понять, к чему Стив клонит. О Господи, он же не женат, правда ведь? А может, он натурал, а Баки стал для него лишь экспериментом? Может, он женат, и у него есть дети, собака, дом с белым штакетником и тому подобное, а Баки был просто парнем, с которым тот решил закрутить роман, а когда понял, что его не удастся так просто развести на секс, то…?

— Мое полное имя — Стивен Грант Роджерс, — произнес Стив, прерывая поток сумасшедших мыслей, пронесшихся в голове Баки.

— Эмм… ну хорошо? — недоумевающее нахмурился он и задумался, почему тот не использовал свою фамилию? Это лишь подкрепляло его теорию о том, что у Стива есть жена и дети.

На лице Стива появилось немного растерянное выражение.

— То есть Стив Роджерс, — добавил он, всматриваясь Баки в глаза.

У Баки заняло буквально мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, почему и где он уже слышал это имя, и понять, отчего Стив выглядит так, будто это странно, что до Баки до сих пор не дошло, кто он. А потом у него в голове все внезапно сошлось. О Господи, все сошлось! Он вытаращился на Стива ошарашенными глазами и, гребанное дерьмо, как он мог не додуматься раньше?

— Блять! — услышал он, как сам же вскрикнул и поднял взгляд на Стива, который был словно не в своей тарелке.

— Ага, — едва слышно произнес он и как-то совсем неуверенно улыбнулся.

Стив Роджерс, также известный как Капитан Америка. В его квартире. И они вместе ели мороженое. О Святой Боже, они же целовались!

— По телевизору ты кажешься немного больше, — выдал Баки.

Стив вскинул брови в удивлении и заметно смутился.

— Правда? Люди обычно говорят обратное.

Баки медленно соображал, вспоминая произошедшее в его квартире двумя днями ранее, и, наконец, пробормотал:

— Оу… это поэтому ты тогда сбежал.

Стив тут же стал выглядеть полностью раздавленным.

— Баки, прости за то, что тогда произошло с тобой. Мне, правда, очень, очень жаль! Этого не должно было произойти. Это мы во всем виноваты. Точнее я. Я просто… я должен был вернуться и извиниться перед тобой за это. Хотя я понимаю, что уже ничего не смогу сделать, чтобы это исправить, — чувствовалось, что он говорит абсолютно искренне.

И, конечно же, Баки рассмеялся ему прямо в лицо, заставив Стива непонимающе уставиться на него в ответ.

— Стив, какую часть из фразы «я не виню Мстителей» ты не услышал? Мне не нужны извинения. Только если ты каким-то образом не смог превратиться в громадный небоскреб и не попытался раздавиться меня? Тогда тебе не в чем винить себя, потому что ты не имел никакого отношения к произошедшему со мной несчастному случаю.

Стало заметно, что Стив слегка расслабился, но все же решил не сдаваться.

— Баки, ты — чертовски поразительный человек, но это моя вина и моя ответственность. Я должен был защитить тебя.

Баки, кажется, перестал слушать его, застряв на фразе «чертовски поразительный», но все же шагнул вперед, оставив между ними лишь пару сантиметров, и медленно и настойчиво произнес:

— Я скажу это всего лишь раз, поэтому слушай внимательно: Ты. Ни в чем. Не. Виноват, — произнес он, четко выделяя каждое слово, надеясь, что Стив наконец-то усвоит это. — Ты спас целый город от гребанных пришельцев в тот день, если не всю планету, и да, многие пострадали. Некоторые погибли. Но, черт возьми, если бы не ты, жертв было бы еще больше. Если бы тебя не оказалось там, те люди, которые вытащили меня тогда из-под завала, оставили бы меня там умирать. Ты вдохновляешь людей делать что-то хорошее. Становиться кем-то лучше, — он на секунду замолчал, и со всей решительностью взглянул Стиву прямо в глаза, — Да, ты — супергерой. Но ты не всемогущ. Тебе никак не удастся спасти всех, как бы несправедливо это не звучало. Но меня и не нужно спасать, Стив, — договорил Баки уверенно.

— Я… не знаю, что и сказать, — ответил он, смотря на Баки остекленевшими глазами, сдерживая слезы.

Пытаясь передать ему свою поддержку, Баки сильно сжал его плечо. Чертовски крепкое плечо, надо признать.

— Просто скажи, что веришь мне, а потом назови, какую кухню тебе бы хотелось отведать на ужин: корейскую или тайскую?

Последним вопросом Баки, кажется, совершенно сбил его с толку.

— Подожди-ка, что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Ну, да. Только если ты не собирался прийти ко мне и рассказать все это, а потом добавить, что больше не хочешь меня видеть? — спросил Баки, шутя лишь на половину, потому что мог понять все неправильно, и Стив именно это и хотел сделать.

— Нет, конечно же, нет, — поспешно ответил Стив, — я просто подумал, что это _ты_ больше не захочешь меня знать.

Баки нахмурился.

— Ну, думаю, тебе стоило все-таки рассказать мне кто ты, как только ты понял, что я просто слепой идиот. Но я понимаю, почему ты этого не сделал. Наверно сложно не знать, любит ли тебя человек ради тебя самого, или из-за всей этой супергеройской фигни. — Он искренне понимал это. По правде сказать, если бы он знал все с самого сначала, то решил бы, что шансы у него в любом случае нулевые, поэтому то, что он узнал об этом лишь сейчас, не стало какой-то уж слишком глобальной проблемой.

— Ты не идиот, Бак, — возразил Стив, потянувшись, и слегка пожав его правое плечо. — Ты, должно быть, добрейший человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни, — он убрал свою руку и вновь показался довольно встревоженным, — но ты, правда, хочешь встречаться с Капитаном Америка? — спросил от осторожно, как будто боялся даже спрашивать, но понимал, что должен это сделать.

— Нет, — заявил Баки, и Стив окончательно поник, — но вот Стив Грант мне очень понравился, поэтому я был бы не прочь встречаться с ним почаще, — игриво улыбнулся он, изогнув бровь.

— Ты не шутишь? — спросил Стив, словно действительно не мог поверить в сказанное.

Баки же в свою очередь почувствовал как на сердце, наконец, становится легче. Стив все еще хотел встречаться с ним, это было видно по его светящимся надеждой глазам. Баки ни в чем не облажался, как он переживал еще недавно.

— Да, я совершенно серьезен.

Стива будто разрывала радость вперемешку с еще оставшейся тревогой.

— Это будет не так легко, как встречаться со Стивом.

Баки захихикал в ответ.

— Ты только что сказал о себе в третьем лице, я не ослышался?

— Я хотел сказать, что Кэп — часть меня, — закатив глаза, пробормотал Стив, — это не весь я, но большинство людей видят во мне только его.

Баки понимал, о чем он говорит. Он помнит, как смотрел на Капитана Америка по телевизору и видел икону и вдохновителя, но также он всегда казался человеком, который олицетворяет кого-то большего, чем он сам. Но вот в Стиве Баки видел лишь Стива — милого парня, которого только начал получше узнавать, парня, иногда немного нервничающего от того, что говорит что-то не то. Человека, которого Баки чувствовал, будто он знает всю свою жизнь. Он до сих пор не может свыкнуться с мыслью, что эти, кажется, два совершенно разных парня — в действительности один человек. Он видел лишь Стива, поэтому он решил, что следует сказать ему об этом.

Баки тепло улыбнулся, смотря в его прекрасное лицо, которое портило это обеспокоенное выражение.

— Я вижу лишь тебя.

Стив мгновенно просиял улыбкой, и Баки будто осветило лучами яркого солнца и как же уютно стало на душе.

Несмотря на искрящуюся в его глазах радость, Стив продолжил:

— Моя работа… иногда бывает очень опасной, иногда даже случаются ситуации на грани жизни и смерти.

После его слов Баки задумался. Действительно задумался. Перед ним был Стив Роджерс — человек, который лежал во льдах около семидесяти лет и, очнувшись, попал в совершенно непривычный для него мир. Он потерял всех, кого когда-либо знал, и Баки вдруг стало его невообразимо жаль. До этой минуты он, кажется, не осознавал всего, через что Стиву пришлось пройти.

— Стив, — пробормотал он его имя, будто задыхаясь, и тут же потянул к себе, обнимая как можно крепче за эти невероятно широкие плечи.

Стив послушно поддался вперед, обнимая Баки за талию в ответ.

— Стив, — прошептал он ему в шею. — Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить все это.

Стив напрягся, видимо до этого не подозревая, с чего Баки решил одарить его этими объятьями, но постепенно расслабился и прижал Баки к себе еще сильнее.

Баки просто продолжал обнимать его еще некоторое время, прежде чем, наконец, отодвинуться и взять руку Стив в свою.

— Я понимаю, — произнес он мягко, всмотревшись Стиву в глаза, — я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но я все еще хочу этого… и если я все еще нужен тебе, если хочешь узнать, что из этого выйдет, то я готов, — он был абсолютно уверен в своих словах, потому что, и правда, понимал его. Стив предупредил его о риске — риске того, что Стив может в любой момент пострадать, а может, даже и сам Баки, просто находясь рядом с ним, просто зная, кто он. Однако в жизни Баки случалось достаточно дерьма, чтобы бояться еще и этого. Он уже серьезно пострадал однажды, и если бы он продолжил думать о том, что подобное поджидает его на каждом шагу, то не смог бы больше выйти из дома.

В добавок ко всему, он уже довольно давно не чувствовал такого единения, какое у них произошло со Стивом. Поэтому, да, он готов был попробовать. Черт возьми, еще как готов.

Выслушав его, Стив накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Я искренне считал, что сегодня мы распрощаемся с тобой, — произнес он почти шепотом, — и я также прекрасно понимал, что мы едва ли знаем друг друга, но эта недосказанность просто разрывала меня изнутри.

— Когда я увидел тебя на ступенях, я, честно сказать, подумал о том же, — ответил Баки, решив, что если Стив может быть с ним откровенным, то и ему не стоит отставать. Он решил рискнуть. — А сейчас может, наконец, поцелуешь меня, а?

На губах Стива постепенно расцветала очаровательная улыбка, которая, как и всегда, преобразила его лицо, делая его еще привлекательнее, и он без слов потянулся к Баки, целуя так сладко, что от наступившего на душе облегчения, Баки практически чуть ли не потерял сознание.

До настоящего момента он и не осознавал, как у него получалось жить без поцелуев Стива, когда теперь он знал их вкус и то, насколько счастливым они его делали.

— Закажем что-нибудь из тайской кухни? — спросил Стив, едва они оторвались друг от друга.

Баки еще пару секунд пытался понять, о чем Стив говорит, и, наконец, осознав, ответил:

— Конечно. Отличный выбор!

****

— Можно… можно вопрос?

Стив поднял на него взгляд, почти на половину засунув в рот вилку с рисом. Все было удивительно естественно и легко — они вновь сидели на кровати Баки, обложившись тарелками и коробочками с едой на вынос, увлеченно болтали и ели. Стив периодически даже кормил Баки, но делал это словно само собой разумеющееся, не смущая или заставляя его чувствовать себя немощным. Поэтому конечно Баки решил, что сейчас самое время затронуть очевидную и очень важную тему.

Стив, казалось, почувствовал, о чем именно Баки хочет спросить у него, и ответил:

— Можешь спрашивать о чем угодно, Бак, — и тот понял, что Стив говорит абсолютно искренне, и как бы он не тревожился, что было, конечно же, по нему заметно, Баки получит правдивый ответ.

— Тебе это нравится? — произнес Баки, не придумав как лучше сформулировать свой вопрос. — Быть… сверхчеловеком?

Стив, конечно же, удивился выбору его слов.

— Иногда да, — ответил он просто, — мне нравится иметь возможность помогать людям или хотя бы пытаться делать что-то хорошее для этого мира. Я рад воевать там, где не могут другие.

— Но? — подсказал Баки, потому что здесь определенно должно было быть «но».

Стив заметно погрустнел, его глаза наполнились печалью, и он опустил взгляд на тарелку в своих руках.

— Но я уже очень давно не чувствовал себя самим собой. Думаю, это все из-за того, что, прежде всего, все знают меня как Кэпа, и никого уже не осталось, кто знал меня в первую очередь как Стива, — он посмотрел на Баки с теплотой во взгляде, — но ты — это другое дело. То, что ты сказал мне ранее, что видишь во мне лишь меня. Я чувствую это. Уже и не вспомню, когда за эти 70 лет ощущал бы себя рядом с кем-нибудь настолько расслабленным, — признался он, улыбнувшись слегка усталой улыбкой.

— Я тоже, — Баки улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как трепещет в груди сердце от слов Стива, — ну то есть, конечно, не за 70 лет, но ты понял. Ты типа очень стар, парень, — добавил он, хитро усмехнувшись, заставив Стива насмешливо фыркнуть, — С того случая я правда еще не чувствовал себя самим собой рядом с другими людьми, но с тобой все как-то… — он промолчал, задумавшись над подходящим словом.

— Естественно? — осторожно предложил Стив.

Баки кивнул.

— Именно, — он бы не смог сказать лучше, — я как будто знаю тебя уже всю свою жизнь, — проговорил он неуверенно.

На губах Стива расцвела прекрасная, немного скромная улыбка, и он произнес:

— Я чувствую также.

Воздух между ними вдруг наполнился излишним количеством эмоций, что Баки не выдержал, понимая, что покраснел под взглядом Стива, и опустил глаза, улыбнувшись. Удивительно было осознавать, что они чувствуют то же самое, и голова даже немного закружилась от этих неожиданных откровений. Съев еще один пельмешек, Баки позволил себе воспользоваться этой секундой, чтобы немного успокоиться, потому что для одного вечера этого было слишком. Прожевав, он вновь взглянул на Стива и тяжело сглотнул.

— Так ты, и правда, можешь поднять машину? — поинтересовался он с усмешкой, как бы поддразнивая.

Стив фыркнул в ответ и удивленно рассмеялся.

— Тебя уж точно с легкостью подниму, будь уверен, — отозвался он, тыкнув Баки в бедро.

— Ты бы не хвалился раньше времени, Роджерс, — усмехнулся Баки и кинул в него пельмешек.

Стив, каким-то образом, умудрился поймать его ртом, и посмотрел на Баки с довольной улыбкой, активно жуя. Тот же пораженно моргал, удивляясь его быстрым рефлексам, и вдруг произнес, подозрительно сузив глаза:

— Хэй! Если у тебя такие невероятные рефлексы, то как мне удалось повалить тебя в снег за собой в тот раз, когда я поскользнулся?

Стив в ответ криво улыбнулся.

— Я отвлекся, — шепнул он, придвинувшись к Баки ближе, как будто собирался поведать ему секрет, — увидел самого великолепного парня, которого когда-либо встречал. Он прошел мимо меня, и я был немного поражен его красотой, — глаза Стива сияли радостью, но все же с какой-то едва заметной ноткой стеснения.

От такого откровенного комплимента Баки зарделся, чувствуя, как сердце отбивает сумасшедший ритм в груди. Сам факт того, что Стив его заметил, был чертовски приятным и слегка невероятным.

— Мимо тебя прошел Том Харди? — спросил он с совершенно каменным лицом.

Стив отрицательно покачал головой, показательно разгневанный его словами, и сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Не знаю, кто это, но уверен, что он и в подметки тебе не годится!

— Оу, ты определенно сильно ошибаешься, — усмехнулся Баки, довольный той легкостью и просто таки идиллией, установившейся между ними.

— Оу, я так не думаю, — возразил Стив, приблизившись к Баки настолько близко, что они практически касались друг друга носами, и приподнял его за подбородок, восхищенно разглядывая, — ты даже не представляешь насколько прекрасно это лицо! — прошептал он и поймал губы Баки в мягком поцелуе.

Баки, кажется, немного растаял.

— Кто бы говорил, — успел пробормотать он между поцелуями.

Он не мог поверить, как закончился этот день, даже не предвещавший ничего хорошего. Он был больше похож на сон. Конечно, знать о том, что он встречается с самым настоящим супергероем было сумасшествием, но еще большей странностью для Баки было понимать, что он встречается с человеком, который ему безумно нравится и так идеально ему подходит. За свою жизнь он впервые столкнулся с подобной удачей и осознавал, что просто не может позволить себе сейчас облажаться. Это и вправду было похоже на сон, и если так, то Баки был бы только рад никогда не проснуться.


	7. Сочельник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Приготовьте, сейчас вас ждет убойная доза милоты. И 3…2…1…
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Да, да! Вы предупреждены)

Следующие два дня Баки словно летал. В магазине он сиял, улыбаясь каждому покупателю, несмотря на то, что сегодня на смене были лишь они с Куртом, а работа и правда была утомительной. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, и это было чертовски странно! Баки уговаривал себя успокоиться, потому что знал, что еще рано так радоваться. Хотя теперь ему и была известна настоящая личность Стива — Баки до сих пор не мог поверить, что тот доверился ему настолько, чтобы во всем признаться, — но он продолжал напоминать себе, что все-таки они знают друг друга совсем недавно, и не стоит позволять эмоциям брать верх над разумом. Но в то же время ему ужасно хотелось так и поступить, потому как он еще никогда не чувствовал такого желания довериться и быть рядом с кем-то. Так почему бы не позволить себе окунуться в эту авантюру, ведь Рождество на дворе — самое волшебное время в году, так ведь?

Отправившись на перерыв, Баки проверил телефон и к своему счастью обнаружил, что Стив прислал ему сообщение с просьбой перезвонить, как только у того найдется свободная минутка. В конце он поставил смайлик, так что Баки решил, что Стив не собирается сообщить ему что-нибудь ужасное.

— Привет, Бак! — произнес Стив, и Баки незамедлительно расцвел в улыбке, услышав его голос.

— Хэй! Как дела, Стиви?

— Стиви, да? — рассмеявшись, переспросил он, — а мне нравится!

Баки с облегчением выдохнул, потому что прозвище пришло ему на ум внезапно, и он как-то совсем не был готов объясняться, почему он назвал его так, если бы Стиву оно пришлось не по вкусу.

— Ты же называешь меня «Бак», — заметил он, пытаясь оправдать свой поступок.

— Хмм, справедливо, — согласился Стив, — Так что, ты свободен сегодня вечером? Я знаю, что ты сегодня работаешь, но я подумал, может быть после работы…

Баки прекрасно понимал, что к концу дня будет полностью вымотан, но, черт возьми, он в состоянии пережить это, особенно если Стив хочет провести с ним время.

— Ну, только если ради тебя, то я — свободен, — ответил Баки, улыбнувшись самому себе, — а что ты задумал?

— Я подумал, что если ты не против, я мог бы прийти к тебе и приготовить ужин? В сочельник в городе твориться полный хаос, как наверняка и у тебя на работе, и я подумал, что ты, должно быть, жутко устал сегодня. Поэтому хотел порадовать тебя ужином, — предложил Стив.

Ух ты! Стив и правда подумал о нем, и хочет таким образом позаботиться. Баки искренне тронула его забота.

— Звучит великолепно, мне нравится! А ты что, хорошо готовишь? — поинтересовался Баки, усмехнувшись, ведь он почему-то никак не мог представить, что Стив может оказаться хорошим поваром.

— Я учусь, и получается вроде как неплохо, — с уверенностью произнес Стив, — Будет ли дико странно, если я спрошу, могу ли я прийти к тебе в квартиру _раньше_ тебя, пока ты на работе? Я успею приготовить ужин, и он будет готов как раз к тому времени, когда ты вернешься домой?

Это предложение было словно ожившая мечта Баки. Он так и представлял себе, как после долгого дня на работе возвращается домой к Стиву, который словно домохозяйка из 50-х, встречает его в прихожей и со всей любовью заботится о нем. И ладно, картинка была слегка устаревшей, но сама идея — возвращаться домой к кому-то, кто тебя с нетерпением ждет — казалась довольно привлекательной. Возвращаться домой к Стиву… Баки вновь поймал себя на мысли, что его чувства опять таки опережают события, хотя разум пока к такому готов не был. К тому же на предложение Стива он мог согласиться только потому, что тот был самым настоящим Капитаном Америка. Если бы это оказался какой-нибудь другой парень, то черта с два Баки позволил бы ему войти без него самого в свою квартиру только после лишь пары свиданий. Стиву же он верил безоговорочно.

— Я абсолютно точно за, — ответил он, пытаясь не показаться слишком уж воодушевлённым этой идеей, — а во сколько ты зайдешь забрать у меня ключи?

— Наверно это прозвучит еще страннее, если я скажу, что смогу попасть внутрь и без ключа? — неуверенно спросил Стив.

Ах да, точно. Конечно же, он мог и это. Это же Стив с его сумасшедшими способностями.

— Наверно так и есть, но я даю тебе разрешение. Конечно, только если ты не задумал просто сломать мою дверь и таким образом попасть в квартиру?

Рассмеявшись в трубку, Стив ответил:

— Я тебя умоляю! Я намного более деликатный, чем ты думаешь.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ну что ж, скорее всего я вернусь около семи. Буду с нетерпением ждать чего-то впечатляющего, — усмехнулся он себе под нос.

— Теперь я просто никак не могу позволить себе облажаться, — произнес Стив, и Баки знал, что он улыбается, — есть ли продукты, которые тебе нельзя или ты просто их не любишь? — добавил он.

— Неа. Армия научила меня быть совсем непритязательным в выборе еды, — скривившись, ему вспомнилась вся эта ужасная пища, которую ему приходилось есть.

— Ну хорошо, тогда будь готов удивляться!

— Увидимся, Стиви, — попрощался Баки, улыбаясь в трубку.

— Увидимся, Бак.

Отключив вызов, Баки продолжал счастливо улыбаться. Он понимал, что теперь рабочий день будет тянуться еще дольше — особенно теперь, когда он знал, что Стив будет ждать его дома, когда вернется. Стрелки на часах двигались невероятно медленно, и до конца дня он все также не мог перестать улыбаться.

****

Первое, что услышал Баки, открывая дверь в квартиру, оказались звуки мелодичной рождественской музыки. Это были старые, классические песни, может быть Бинг Кросби или кто-то из других крунеров*. Зайдя внутрь, он начал развязывать шарф и почувствовал невероятно вкусные ароматы еды. Решив повесить шарф на вешалку, он замер, наконец подняв взгляд и заметив преобразившуюся обстановку его квартиры.

Она стала похожа на обитель Рождества: повсюду украшения и мишура, иллюминации, развешанные по стенам; по комнате расставлены свечи, а у кровати установлен небольшой столик, которого у Баки никогда не было, сервированный на двоих в рождественской тематике: скатерть и салфетки идеально подходили под общую атмосферу. А у эркера стояла огромная рождественская ель, которая, если присмотреться внимательнее, оказалась самой настоящей живой елью. Она была украшена иллюминацией с крохотными лампочками и шарами всевозможных цветов и размеров, которые отражали свет и ярко сверкали, делая ель какой-то невообразимо волшебной. Баки не мог налюбоваться на нее, удивившись, как Стиву удалось затащить ее сюда, ведь она казалась чрезвычайно высокой, и наконец взглянул налево, заметив виновника всего этого чуда — Стив стоял на кухне, одетый в — кто бы его только сейчас видел, — фартук с рождественскими символами, и улыбался ему какой-то слегка нервной улыбкой, ожидая вердикта Баки.

— Ты сотворил все это? — выдохнул Баки в удивлении. Еще никто не делал ничего подобного ради него, и это порядком ошеломляло.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Стив с некой неуверенностью в голосе.

— Это невероятно! — тут же ответил Баки, наконец заставив себя двигаться, и направился к нему.

— Стой! — внезапно воскликнул Стив, предупреждающе вытянув перед собой руки, — стой, где стоишь!

Баки послушно замер на месте.

— Что? Почему? — все-таки произнес он, осматриваясь вокруг.

Стив быстро вытер руки о полотенце и подошел к нему, остановившись прямо перед Баки, и посмотрел наверх.

— Омела, — прошептал он, и Баки последовал его примеру, взглянув на потолок.

— И как же она здесь оказалась? — усмехнулся Баки, тогда как про себя он восторженно бормотал что-то такое: _«О, Боже! Стив — самое милое создание среди всех живущих в мире! Не могу поверить, что он здесь со мной и сделал для меня все это!»_ Сердце Баки сейчас готово было взорваться от радости.

Стив мягко погладил его пальцами по щекам и придвинулся вперед для поцелуя, легкого и немного нервного, словно Стив до сих пор не мог поверить, что Баки правда позволил ему украсить свою квартиру, и что ему понравилось то, что он сделал. По телу Баки прокатилась волна приятных мурашек, а кончики пальцев закололо от возбуждения, прежде чем Стив уже успел мягко отстраниться.

— Ты, кажется, кое-что забыл, — подсказал ему Баки, когда он, наконец, смог сфокусироваться на реальности.

— И что же? — Стив непонимающе нахмурился, перестав касаться Баки, и осмотрелся.

— Посмотри на макушку елки — там должна быть звезда или ангелок, ну или что-то такое.

— А, так вот ты о чем. Нет, об этом я не забыл, — сказал он, прошел к шкафу и вытащил оттуда пакет, в котором он, должно быть, и принес все эти рождественские украшения. Стив развернулся, и Баки заметил, что тот держит в одной руке сверкающую филигранную звезду, а в другой — просто идеального выполненного стеклянного ангела, удерживающего в руках золотое сердце. Стив вытянул их в руках перед собой, предлагая Баки рассмотреть их получше. — Это твоя ель, поэтому, я подумал, что ты должен сам выбрать, что будет на ее макушке.

Баки был слишком растроган, чтобы назвать Стива слащавым романтиком, и продолжил глядеть на предметы в его руках.

— Думаю, я выберу ангела, — решил он, — последнее время у меня было чувство, будто за мной кто-то присматривает, — Баки подарил Стиву нежную улыбку, на что тот притянул его к себе и вновь неторопливо поцеловал.

— Тогда решено. Идем установим ангела на его место, — прошептал Стив, передавая фигурку Баки.

Они подошли к ели, и Баки осознал, что она слишком высокая, чтобы он достал до верхушки. Он уже собирался сходить на кухню за стулом, когда Стив внезапно обхватил его руками за пояс и легко приподнял.

— Хэй! — тут же запротестовал ошарашенный Баки, — поставь меня на место сейчас же! Я ветеран гребанной армии, и ты, блять, не можешь ни с того ни с сего поднимать меня на руки, будто я какая-то дамочка в беде!

Стив лишь задорно рассмеялся.

— Хватит ворчать и просто надень этого ангела на верхушку, Бак!

Баки еще что-то пробурчал себе под нос и сделал, как ему было сказано. И если быть честным, то знать, что Стив способен поднять его, будто он совсем ничего не весит, порядком возбуждало, но черта с два он признается в этом Стиву.

Как только ангел занял свое место на вершине ярко украшенной рождественской ели, Стив осторожно опустил его на пол, и Баки тут же развернулся и хорошенько треснул этого наглеца по плечу.

— Сопляк!

— Тупица! — поддразнил в ответ Стив. — Почему бы тебе не переодеться и немного отдохнуть — ужин скоро будет готов.

— Хорошо, — согласился Баки, наслаждаясь его заботой. — Спасибо, Стиви.

Стив осторожно поцеловал его в щеку и отправился назад на кухню. « _И почему невинный поцелуй в щеку показался мне таким интимным!_ » — подумал про себя Баки, наблюдая за Стивом. Пораженно покачав головой, он вытащил из шкафа удобные домашние штаны и мягкий красный свитер, решив, что в нем он будет выглядел хотя бы немного празднично, и направился в ванную. В присутствии Стива переодеваться он был еще не готов, но, уже зайдя в ванную, он осознал, что чувствует себя абсолютно комфортно без протеза рядом со Стивом, и сейчас дело было не в мести бросившему его парню, как в прошлый раз. Баки снял протез и надел свитер, закатал рукав и аккуратно подколол его снизу. Затем он почистил зубы и зачесал пальцами волосы назад, решив, что стоит их заплести на затылке, потому что, если честно, ему будет сложно есть с волосами, постоянно падающими на лицо, учитывая, что в руке у него будет столовый прибор, и убрать их будет нечем.

Баки вышел из ванной с резинкой для волос в руке, чувствуя себя как-то неудобно.

— Стив?

— Да? — отозвался он, посмотрев на Баки с набежавшей на губы светлой улыбкой.

— Ты не против, если… эм, ты не мог бы заплести мне волосы? — все-таки выдавил Баки, и почему-то эта фраза, казалось, сделала его до жути уязвимым.

— Да, конечно, — с теплотой во взгляде ответил Стив и подошел к нему, принимая протянутую резинку.

— Мне заплести тот пучок, который ты делал в тот раз? — спросил Стив.

— А, да, — Баки кивнул, повернувшись к нему спиной, и будучи слишком взволнованным, даже не задумался, откуда Стив знает, как делать пучок.

Стив неторопливо и со всей аккуратностью собрал его волосы в хвост, проверяя, чтобы не осталось ни одной пропущенной прядки, затем затянул хвост резинкой и сделал пучок.

— Тебе очень идет, — произнес он и оставил рядом с ухом Баки легкий поцелуй.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Баки, задрожав от пробежавших по телу мурашек, обернулся к Стиву, и — о Господи! — тот смотрел на него с такой заботой, что он просто…

Вытянув вперед руку, Баки схватил Стива за рубашку и, сжав ее в кулаке, потянул того к себе, жадно целуя, как еще никогда прежде не целовал. Стив в свою очередь обхватил его за талию и едва слышно простонал ему в губы, и Баки воспользовался моментом и углубил поцелуй, встречаясь своим языком с языком Стива, расслышав после этого его очередной стон.

Вдруг раздался какой-то писк, прерывая их и вырывая из сладостного дурмана, звук которого перепугал Баки.

— Таймер духовки, — пояснил Стив, не отрывая от Баки полного страсти взгляда, и вновь сладко поцеловал его в губы, прежде чем вернуться на кухню.

— Так что ты все-таки готовишь? — поинтересовался Баки, следуя за ним и поглаживая распухшие губы кончиками пальцев, вспоминая недавние ощущения от поцелуев.

Стив распахнул духовку, обдав лицо горячим паром.

— Я приготовил полноценный рождественский ужин.

— Ты серьезно? — Баки, мягко скажем, удивился.

— Ну да, — отозвался Стив, занимаясь перетаскиванием жареной картошки с противня на тарелку.

Баки наблюдал за его действиями, удивленный, насколько комфортно тот чувствовал себя на его кухне, легко находя все, что необходимо, словно уже сотню раз здесь готовил.

— Ты говорил, что это Рождество проведешь в одиночестве, и мне просто захотелось, чтобы у тебя был хотя бы хороший рождественский ужин, — продолжил Стив, выключая что-то на плите и поднимая крышку на кастрюле, видимо проверяя готовность чего бы там ни было. — Я понимаю, что сегодня еще не Рождество, но я не был уверен, не будешь ли ты, если я зайду и завтра. Поэтому я посчитал, что если приготовлю все сегодня, то завтра у тебя все-таки будут, хоть и остатки, но рождественского ужина. — Стив вытащил из духовки индейку и шумно опустил ее на столешницу, уже потянувшись к шкафчику, в котором Баки хранил тарелки.

Баки еще секунду пытался понять, что только что услышал.

— Ты… ты хотел зайти и завтра?

Стив сперва промолчал, занимаясь тем чем он там занимался, очевидно лишь сейчас осознав, что сказал, и повернулся к Баки.

— А, эмм… да. Я думал об этом. А затем решил, что для этого возможно еще слишком рано, да и будет наверняка странно, если я попрошу тебя провести со мной Рождество, поэтому я отбросил эту идею. Хотя я только что рассказал тебе обо всем, так что, — разоткровенничался Стив и, поняв, что сказал лишнего, покраснел, растрогав тем самым Баки. Так Стив хочет провести Рождество с ним? Стив, тот самый парень, с которым они познакомились в общем 10 дней назад, тот самый парень, который уже доказал, что является намного более прекрасным человеком, чем люди о нем думают, тот самый парень, который принес с собой в квартиру Баки чувство праздника, а также надежду… он правда хочет провести с ним Рождество?

— Разве ты не хотел бы провести этот день со своими друзьями? Или со Мстителями? — не мог не спросить Баки, и чуть не засмеялся, уже мысленно представив требующего еды голодного Халка, сидящего за столом и держащего в своих огромных ладонях крошечные по сравнению с ним нож и вилку. Халк кушать!

— У некоторых из них уже есть кое-какие планы, но если честно, то я бы лучше провел этот праздник вместе с тобой, — признался Стив, скромно улыбнувшись, — но, эмм… просто забудь обо всем, что я сказал, хорошо? — добавил он смущенно, на щеках все еще горел румянец, когда он вновь начал бродить по кухне и чуть не уронил одну из ложек, которую успел взять в руки.

И до Баки, кажется, только сейчас дошло — может быть Стив тоже одинок. Когда он говорил о Мстителях, то казалось, что он воспринимает их больше как коллег, чем друзей, и как он уже говорил, они видят в нем в первую очередь Кэпа, а уж потом Стива. Поэтому стоило Баки задуматься об этом, как он осознал, что Стив вряд ли успел найти себе друзей где-то вне команды.

Приняв решение, Баки подошел к нему и забрал у него из рук ложку, отложив ее на столешницу рядом. Взяв руку Стива в свою, Баки посмотрел ему в глаза, заметив, что тот выглядит до жути смущенным.

— Стив, не хотел бы ты провести это Рождество вместе со мной? — спросил он, не отводя взгляда от глаз Стива, которые мгновенно загорелись радостью. Баки поражался, как это у него выходит делать так, чтобы Стив выглядел таким счастливым?

— Я… с удовольствием, Бак, — ответил Стив, смотря на него немного недоверчиво.

Баки улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на индейку, отпуская руку Стива.

— Но только, если еда будет правда вкусной. Иначе, парень, долго ты здесь не задержишься!

— Ого, вот как ты заговорил, да?! — Стив рассмеялся, легко подтолкнув Баки в плечо.

— Именно так, — подтвердил он, — а теперь расскажи-ка мне, где ты научился готовить все это, потому что я уже начинаю думать, что для тебя нет ничего, чего бы ты не мог сделать? — произнес Баки, и стал помогать Стиву сервировать блюда, внимательно слушая, как тот рассказывает о своей маме и ее рецептах.

И черт его побери, если эта еда не была просто невероятно вкусной!

****

— Баки, да ты издеваешься! — воскликнул Стив, когда они просмотрели уже больше половины фильма. — Это ни разу не рождественский фильм!

Баки слегка приподнял голову с плеча Стива, на которое он улегся по ходу просмотра их сегодняшнего фильма, и посмотрел на него немного застенчиво.

— Там есть снег, — попытался исправить положение он.

— Ты ненавидишь снег, — пробурчал Стив, поерзав на месте, прежде чем вновь усесться на кровати поудобнее. Они просто таки объелись той вкуснотищей, которую приготовил Стив, к тому же Баки чувствовал себя немного навеселе после бокала глинтвейна, в отличие от Стива, на которого он совсем не произвел никакого эффекта, и теперь они уютно устроились на кровати Баки, смотря «Хатико». Баки было немного стыдно за то, что Стив даже не подозревал, на что подписался.

К концу фильма Стив был просто опустошен грустью, и Баки, у которого на глазах также стояли слезы, с пониманием наблюдал, как тот расстроено машет в сторону экрана рукой.

— Но почему… почему он просто не позволил его семье позаботиться и любить его? 10 лет! И почему они сдались и просто оставили его там?!

— И не говори! — швыркнув носом, ответил Баки.

— Чем я заслужил такое, Бак? За что ты так со мной? — спросил Стив, повернувшись к нему; на лице была написана абсолютная растерянность.

— Это самый грустный фильм в истории, и я был просто обязан разделить его с тобой.

— Повезло тебе, что ты мне нравишься, — потрясенно покачав головой, буркнул Стив.

— Мне, и правда, повезло, — произнес Баки с улыбкой, до сих пор не веря, как невероятно ему повезло. Он мог бы раздумывать о том, почему Стив вообще им заинтересовался. И он, правда, думал об этом, однако сейчас он мог с абсолютной уверенностью сказать, что они оба чувствуют это непреодолимое влечение — между ними есть химия, которую может кто-то другой и не понял бы, но Баки чувствовал ее так сильно, что ничего понимать не было никакой необходимости. Ему вполне хватало и этого.

Хмурое выражение с лица Стива исчезло без следа, и он с хитринкой, подбоченившись, произнес:

— Еще бы, конечно тебе повезло! Я слышал, что я — охренительно горяч.

— О Господи! Ты слышал, что сказала Бекка тем вечером? — спросил Баки, распахнув глаза в ужасе. Он знал, знал, что она тогда говорила чертовски громко!

— Конечно, слышал, — улыбнулся Стив.

Баки жалостливо простонал и закопался лицом в подушку, пытаясь спрятаться от позора. Стив же из вредности вытащил ее из-под его головы и отбросил на покрывало.

— Тебе стоит благодарить ее, ведь именно она помогла мне набраться мужества, чтобы попросить твой номер.

— Каким это образом? — спросил Баки, повернувшись лицом на бок, чувствуя себя ничуть не лучше, все также сгорая от стыда.

— Ну, ее слова, когда она предлагала тебе, эмм… сделать кое-что с моим, эмм, лицом, дало мне подсказку, что ты, должно быть, «играешь за мою команду»? — произнес неуверенно Стив, почесав нос в смущении.

— О Боже, — промямлил Баки, поднявшись так, чтобы сесть прямее рядом со Стивом.

— И чтобы ты знал — я определенно счастливчик, — произнес Стив, легко сжав колено Баки, и просиял своей светлой улыбкой. Фраза показалась бы Баки банальным подкатом, если бы ее сказал кто-то другой, но он знал, что Стив говорит это абсолютно искренне, и почувствовал, как на душе стало тепло и невероятно уютно.

Момент длился не долго, скорее всего, из-за того, что Стив увидел время на часах Баки, стоящих на прикроватной тумбе, и убрал руку, потянувшись, разминая уставшие от долгого сидения мышцы.

— Ну, после того, как ты эмоционально раздавил меня, думаю, мне самое время идти домой.

— А? — Баки, кажется, совсем не обратил внимания на его слова, засмотревшись на кусочек кожи, показавшейся над поднявшимся краем свитера Стива, пока тот потягивался.

Стив улыбнулся и, наклонившись, оставил на губах Баки легкий поцелуй.

— Увидимся завтра, примерно в час, да?

Он уже начал подниматься с кровати, когда Баки поймал его за руку и слегка потянул обратно, останавливая.

— Ты можешь остаться? — предложил он, прежде чем успел подумать, что предлагает, но раз уж произнес слова вслух, то не собирался возвращать их назад. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

— Ты уверен? — Стив на мгновение замер.

Баки лишь качнул плечами, словно «а что тут такого?»

— Тебе все равно завтра возвращаться сюда, так какой смысл уходить домой? Конечно, если у тебя нет никаких планов на утро? — прошептал он уже не так уверенно, поняв, что у Стива могут быть какие-то другие дела.

— Никаких планов, — обнадежил его Стив, с улыбкой наблюдая за его бормотанием.

— Ну, тогда оставайся, — повторил Баки, до сих пор не отпуская его руку, — конечно, только если захочешь?

— Хорошо, — согласился Стив, слегка кивнув, — мне только нужно кое-кому позвонить, — добавил он и, дождавшись, пока Баки отпустит его, потянулся к своему телефону, оставленному на прикроватной тумбочке.

Баки вдруг еще больше занервничал:

— А я пока схожу… — он указал в сторону ванной комнаты и поднялся на ноги. Он провел пару минут, стоя перед зеркалом, пытаясь собраться, и только после этого снял свитер и остался в белой футболке, которую надел под низ, и в домашних штанах. _«Я могу поспать и в этом»_ , — решил Баки, но немного растерялся, смотря в зеркало, и осторожно подколол рукав футболки. Прятать оставшуюся от его руки культю было уже поздно, но ему не хотелось рисковать, чтобы Стив заметил что-то через вырез в рукаве. Закончив с приготовлениями ко сну, Баки распустил волосы и, захватив с собой свитер, вернулся в спальню.

Стив еще не лег, бродя по комнате и задувая свечи. Он оставил для каждого из них по стакану воды на тумбочке рядом, и заметив это, Баки тепло улыбнулся, довольный тем, что Стив оказался таким заботливым даже в мелочах.

— Я нашел запасную зубную щетку и оставил на полке у раковины. Может быть, тебе дать какую-нибудь пижаму или еще что-нибудь?

— Да, давай, — с легкостью согласился Стив.

У Баки было лишь две пары пижамы, и он направился к шкафу, чтобы найти их, пока Стив отлучился в ванную. Все-таки отыскав пижаму, Баки понадеялся, что Стиву придется в пору та, что была размером побольше, откладывая свитер в сторону.

Затем Баки решил удостовериться, что входная дверь закрыта, хотя тут же подумал, что если даже кто-то и вломиться к ним, то грабителям-то как раз больше всех и не поздоровиться, когда Стив с ними закончит.

Когда Стив появился из ванной, Баки указал ему, что оставил для него на кровати пижамные штаны, и пока тот переодевался, он притворился, что очень занят на кухне, чтобы дать Стиву хотя бы немного личного пространства. Он все равно чувствовал, как щеки горят от одной мысли, что за его спиной Стив сейчас раздевается.

— Эм… ну да. Баки, они мне не подходят, — произнес Стив, и Баки мгновенно взглянул на него и увидел, как одетый лишь в серые боксеры Стив стоит у кровати, одной ногой в пижамных штанах, которые совершенно точно были малы ему в бедрах.

Баки с трудом сглотнул. Ну конечно они ему малы. Как у человека вообще могут быть такие мышцы на бедрах?

— Думаю, ты и в боксерах не замерзнешь, — ответил он как можно более непринужденно. — У меня в квартире обычно тепло, ну потому что она находится на верхнем этаже…

Стив кивнул, снимая штаны с ноги, а за ней и свой свитер, оставшись в белой майке.

Баки имел некое представление о том, как сложен Стив. Он чувствовал упругие мышцы на его спине, когда они обнимались, а однажды он даже пробежал пальцами по руке Стива, и, конечно же, он знал, что Стив — хренов суперсолдат, но ничего из этого не имело значения, когда сейчас перед собой он мог своими глазами лицезреть, как Стив выглядит без лишней одежды. А выглядел он как чертово божество, и Баки внезапно невмоготу захотелось прикоснуться к каждому участку его тела и попробовать на вкус его кожу… Господи, если он продолжил смотреть на Стива, то точно возбудится, а его штаны не смогут этого скрыть. Поэтому Баки кашлянул и прошествовал к своей половине кровати, той, которая была рядом с окном. Выключив иллюминацию на елке, он забрался в постель, натягивая одеяло как можно выше, чтобы спрятать некоторые части тела, слишком впечатлившиеся видом Стива.

Сам же Стив последовал примеру Баки и с удобством улегся на подушку. Они так и лежали в полном молчании пару минут, прежде чем Стив не разрушил образовавшуюся тишину.

— Баки?

— Хмм?

— Прежде я еще ни с кем не спал.

После таких слов мозг Баки практически взорвался.

— Я в том смысле, чтобы просто «спать». Я буквально прежде еще ни с кем не спал в одной постели.

Баки услышал, как тот сдвинулся, и почувствовал, что Стив смотрит на него, поэтому повернул голову в его сторону, встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Ты не храпишь? — спросил он, потому что не мог не спросить, и увидел, как Стив неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Как бы я узнал, что храплю? — поинтересовался в ответ он, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Ну, думаю, утром я расскажу тебе, если так, — пообещал Баки с улыбкой, и она расцветала все сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой, когда он смотрел на Стива. Из-за темноты, он его почти не видел — лишь подсвеченные огнями с улицы силуэты. Даже темнота была не в состоянии скрыть его привлекательность.

— Можно мне подвинуться… или мне лучше остаться на своей половине? — с осторожностью спросил Стив, и Баки продолжил вглядываться в его тревожно сведенные к носу брови.

— Стив. Ты хочешь меня обнять? — произнес он, сжав губы в тонкую линию, пытаясь не улыбаться. Ну как этот парень может быть супергероем, спасающим мир, и одновременно таким очаровательным милахой?

— А если и так, то ты согласился бы?

— Возможно, — ответил Баки, не сдержав улыбки, получив такую же довольную улыбку в ответ.

— В таком случае, да, я хочу обнять тебя.

Баки не мог представить, как всего за десять дней его жизни преобразилась и стала такой, но он был чертовски рад этому. Он подумал, что спал бы сейчас один, проснулся один и провел бы весь день в одиночестве, притворяясь, что сегодня не Рождество, а обычный день. Но очевидно, что не зря говорят, что жизнь как по щелчку в любой момент может измениться. Ведь вот он, в постели со своим новым… ну, еще не парнем, но со своим новым… Стивом, который с помощью рождественских украшений, ели и иллюминаций, а также и своим присутствием рядом, превратил квартиру Баки в их собственную маленькую страну чудес, а сейчас он хочет обнять его, пока они будут засыпать. Все казалось просто какой-то сказкой.

Баки перевернулся на бок, для удобства подложив под левое плечо подушку, и, повернувшись к Стиву спиной, потащил его к себе за руку. Он придвинулся к Баки и плотно прижался к его спине грудью — Баки заметил, что Стив остерегался каким-либо образом прижиматься к его заднице, — затем обернул его талию рукой. Баки положил свою руку поверх руки Стива и расслышал, как тот довольно выдохнул, выражая то же чувство, что поселилось сейчас и в груди Баки.

Наслаждаясь окутывающим его теплом Стива, Баки закрыл глаза, упиваясь чувством абсолютного блаженства, находясь в руках Стива, и внутренне еще раз помолился, чтобы это не оказалось сном, и он не проснулся поутру в одиночестве своей квартиры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Крунер — вокалист, придерживающийся принципов свинговой фразировки. Первоначально выступали в сопровождении биг-бэндов. Так называемая крунерская манера пения включила в себя многие элементы: традиции блюза и гавайской музыки, бродвейских мюзиклов и бельканто. Наиболее известные представители: Бинг Кросби, Энди Уильямс, Перри Комо, Фрэнк Синатра, Джо Дассен, Дин Мартин, Нэт Кинг Коул, Тони Беннетт, Мел Торме, и другие.


	8. Рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и последняя глава этой замечательной истории. По правде сказать, впервые прочтя ее, мне стало так тепло на душе, учитывая сколько проблем у нас случается в настоящей жизни, иногда приятно бывает окунуться в милую историю о любимых героях) Надеюсь и вы, прочитав мой перевод, почувствовали хоть что-то подобное, потому что я, правда, старалась сохранить ее волшебство. Вскоре я займусь второй частью серии, а пока...  
> Наслаждайтесь!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня у меня день рождения и подумала, что здорово будет опубликовать части ко всем мои текущим историям и парочку новых, которые, я надеюсь, вы прочтете и оцените)

Проснувшись, Баки только через пару секунд понял, что происходит. Он немного запаниковал, осознав, что кроме него в кровати есть кто-то еще. Затем его мозг вежливо напомнил ему, что это Стив, и Баки сам предложил ему остаться у него на ночь. Это был Стив, но то, как осторожно они обнимались, когда только засыпали, за ночь превратилось во что-то совсем не невинное: Баки теперь полностью распластался спиной на Стиве, и тот крепко прижимал его к себе обеими руками, как будто Баки стал его огромным, но вот нисколько не плюшевым медвежонком.

Далее Баки осознал еще кое-что: правую руку Стив перекинул ему через талию и теперь она покоиться у него на животе, а левая, которая оказалась у Баки на шее, была полно прижата и к его левому плечу. Он опять-таки запаниковал, поняв это, но мгновенно постарался себя успокоить, но, кажется, все-таки слегка пошевелился, потому что Стив вдруг тихо простонал что-то и притянул Баки к себе еще крепче, левой ладонью поймав его за лоб. Баки пораженно моргнул и подождал, пока тот его отпустит, но этого, к сожалению, не произошло. Баки вздохнул с облегчением, ведь теперь Стив хотя бы не касался его плеча. Это уже что-то.

Стоило ему только перестать переживать из-за своего плеча, как он обнаружил еще один повод для этого: он лежал, прижавшись задом к паху Стива и, судя по ощущениям, тот, кажется, был возбужден.

И на этот раз Баки не знал, что ему стоит предпринять. Замерев в руках Стива, он постарался обдумать возможные варианты: он мог попытаться немного отстраниться или же просто разбудить Стива, но, посмотрев на часы, понял, что сейчас было только начало шестого утра, и будить Стива в такой час только, чтобы избежать неловкой ситуации, было бы кощунством. Баки знал, что тот не специально сделал его своим медвежонком, и если говорить начистоту, то, продолжая лежать так, Баки понял, что он не так уж и против этих крепких объятий. Ему, наверное, следовало бы попытаться как-то исправить ситуацию с «нижним этажом», чтобы избавить их от неловкого момента, который непременно случиться, как только Стив проснется, но пока тот так уютно обнимал его, Баки хотел лишь продлить этот момент, ведь на душе было так невероятно тепло. Его уже давно никто так долго и нежно не обнимал.

Баки все-таки сдвинулся бедрами немного вперед, постаравшись сделать это как можно незаметнее, однако Стиву это, кажется, не понравилось, и он протестующе застонал и потянул Баки за живот обратно на себя. Баки постарался заглушить свой удивленный вскрик, который сорвался с губ от этого собственнического движения, пока его член вдруг очень заинтересовался происходящим, но, судя по всему, Стив все-таки его расслышал и внезапно замер за его спиной, напрягшись.

На мгновение они оба практически перестали дышать и лежали, не шевелясь. Затем Стив все же отмер, отпустил голову Баки и выпростал вторую руку, отодвигаясь на кровати назад. Баки развернулся к нему лицом.

— Эмм… доброе утро, — произнес он, глядя Стиву в широко распахнувшиеся в удивлении глаза. Он замер, потому что, кажется, думал, что Баки все еще спит.

— Привет… — осторожно ответил Стив.

На минуту между ними нависла тишина, но Стив все-таки решил ее нарушить.

— Черт, прости, я правда не хотел так тебя хватать, — повинился он, стремительно бормоча слова, пытаясь побыстрее оправдаться.

— Я знаю. Все в порядке, Стив, — просто ответил Баки, лишь немного смутившись.

— Я не знал, что, оказывается, люблю обниматься во сне, — продолжил говорить Стив, как будто и не слышал Баки.

— Все правда в порядке, Стив, — мягко улыбнулся Баки.

Вот теперь Стив, кажется, наконец, услышал его.

— Хорошо… эмм, я пожалуй пойду в… — он, чуть ли не падая, слез с кровати и поспешил скрыться в ванной.

Баки остался лежать и в постели и ждать, пока тот вернется. Он не желал врать самому себе и просто признал, что был бы не прочь потереться задом о пах Стива, когда тот вернется, и если ситуация повториться, потому что, Господи, как же его тело желало этого, желало почувствовать тепло кожи Стива на своей, прижаться к его телу, как можно ближе, и перевернувшись на спину, наблюдать, как пот катиться дорожкам и по его кожу, когда Стив двигается над ним и… вот же черт! Баки нужно перестать об этом думать. Ну вот, теперь он возбудился, просто великолепно! Забравшись под одеяло, он удостоверился, что оно скрывает все, что ему нужно.

Его телу не терпелось осуществить эти фантазии, в то время как его разум еще не был готов к подобному. В этом то и проблема. Ему было страшно сближаться в этом смысле с кем-либо. Ему ведь придется раздеться перед Стивом, и тот увидит его то, что осталось от его руки и все эти шрамы… Даже если Стиву будет абсолютно плевать на них, Баки не мог так просто перестать думать о этом. Хотя, скорее всего, Стив увидит его таким и вновь начнет винить себя за то, что с ним произошло, а это уж точно не то, что ты ожидаешь почувствовать в тот момент, когда перед тобой стоит обнаженный человек.

Баки оставил эти мысли, когда Стива, наконец, вернулся в комнату. Даже в темноте ему удалось рассмотреть очертания его рук и бедер и, о Господи, это же просто пытка! О чем, черт возьми, он думал, когда предлагал Стиву остаться в его постели?!

Виновник его самобичеваний, ничего не подозревая, забрался обратно в кровать и лег на спину, очевидно чувствуя себя жутко смущенным и, кажется, больше не собираясь обнимать Баки. Тот же в свою очередь решил, что ему стоит пока перестать воображать, как он мог бы предстать перед Стивом обнаженным, ведь попереживать из-за этого он может и позже.

А пока ему хотелось просто побыть счастливым, вновь попав в крепкие объятия Стива, потому что он вдруг осознал, что тот вероятнее всего тоже уже долгое время не чувствовал того комфорта от физической близости, просто находясь рядом с другим человеком. Поэтому он немного робко придвинулся к нему, пока не оказался достаточно близко к Стиву. Тот не двигался, наверняка недоумевая, что это такое задумал Баки. Тогда Баки приблизился еще немного, улегшись головой Стиву на плечо. Да, он определенно не был готов обнажаться перед Стивом, потому что даже такие, казалось бы, простые движения уже заставляли его сердце выпрыгивать из груди, а ведь он всего лишь ожидал реакции Стива. И вот, тот тоже сдвигается немного ближе и устаивается лбом к голове Баки, на что тот тихонько, с облегчением выдыхает.

Пролежав так некоторое время, Баки показалось, что они оба немного задремали. Он не совсем спал, находясь где-то в полудреме, хотя наверно так же, как и Стив, потому что они оба не двигались, просто лежали, довольные, и наслаждались моментом.

Баки не мог с уверенностью сказать, сколько это продолжалось, прежде чем Стив едва слышно прошептал его имя.

— Хммм? — выдохнул Баки, все еще плавая на волнах полусна, не желая полностью просыпаться.

— Экран твоего телефона светится, — произнес Стив, и Баки зевнул и лениво потянулся за телефоном. Он поставил его на беззвучный режим, и, сняв блокировку, увидел, что ему звонит Бекка. На часах только пятнадцать минут восьмого, и, кажется, это и есть ее расплата за то, что он отказался ехать с ней к родителям. Но Баки знал, что если он не возьмет трубку, будет еще хуже.

Тяжко вздохнув, он принял вызов, прежде чем осознал, что это видео-звонок, и быстро проверил, чтобы Стив не попал в экран. Стив же, благослови его понимающую душу, слегка подвинулся и сел уже не так опасно близко к нему.

— Бекс, ну ты чего! Еще же слишком рано! — пожаловался он, приподнимаясь, чтобы сесть прямее, навалившись на подушку.

— Оу, а ты что, спал? — показавшись самой невинностью, поинтересовалась Бекка, все же улыбнувшись, — С Рождеством! — громко прокричала она.

— О Господи, — простонал Баки, — и тебе счастливого Рождества, Бекс! Только, пожалуйста, прояви милосердие и не передавай телефон маме с папой, — взмолился он, желая позвонить им самому, но немного позже.

— Не буду, — успокоила она, фыркнув, — Я не настолько жестокая, — вдруг замолчав, она сощурила глаза и спросила, — Что это там у тебя за спиной? Это что, _мишура_?

Баки повернул голову назад и только сейчас вспомнил, что Стив повесил мишуру на изголовье кровати.

— А, ну да, — признался он.

— Так ты все-таки украсил свою квартиру? О, кстати! Ты ходил на ваше со Стивом свидание? — она казалась действительно взволнованной, перепрыгивая с темы на тему.

Баки почувствовал, как слегка покраснел. Стараясь как можно незаметнее взглянуть на Стива, Баки заметил, что тот заметно смутился и, тихонько поднявшись, слез с кровати и ушел на кухню, давая Баки немного личного пространства в его крошечной квартире, чтобы спокойно поговорить с сестрой.

— Эмм… вообще-то да, ходил, — ответил Баки тихо, — и свидание прошло отлично.

— Почему ты сразу мне не позвонил? Ты должен был позвонить! — потребовала она, — О… или все прошло настолько хорошо, что это было уже неприлично со мной обсуждать?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Баки, бросив быстрый взгляд на Стива, который, кажется, решил сварить кофе. Баки наверно стоило поскорее свернуть разговор, потому что он мог говорить тихо, а вот Бекка точно нет.

— Баки, — твердо произнесла она и посмотрела в экран, нахмурившись, и Баки понял, что сейчас ему прочитают лекцию. — У тебя _правда_ было свидание или ты просто придумал все это, только чтобы я не беспокоилась за тебя?

— Нет, мы правда были на свидании, — закатив глаза, подтвердил Баки, — уже несколько раз, вообще-то.

— Он хорошо с тобой обращается?

— Да, он — замечательный, — Баки постарался говорить еще тише.

— Почему ты шепчешь? — спросила Бекка действительно громко.

— Нет, не шепчу, — шикнул на нее Баки.

— Ты ведешь себя странно, — упрекнула она его, подозрительно сощурив глаза.

— Я просто устал. Кое-кто разбудил меня в безбожную рань! — Баки еще и зевнул для большего эффекта.

— Ладно. Так и быть, признаю. Это было жестоко с моей стороны. Поспи еще, а потом обязательно позвони маме с папой. Или ты просто мне так обещал, чтобы я от тебя отстала?

— Конечно, нет. Я позвоню им. Счастливого Рождества!

Она помахала ему на прощание и, наконец-то, отключилась. Баки с облегчением выдохнул. Не то, чтобы он был действительно против того, чтобы она узнала о том, что рядом с ним находится Стив, но он также прекрасно понимал, что из нее польется нескончаемый поток вопросов и надумает она себе лишнего о том, что между ними произошло, а Стив все это услышит. Баки лучше расскажет ей все позже, когда они в следующий раз увидятся лицом к лицу.

Заметив, что Баки закончил разговор, Стив вернулся к нему.

— Я приготовил кофе, — произнес он, передавая Баки его кружку.

Господи, эти руки просто невероятны. А как на них выделялись мышцы под кожей, пока Стив отдавал ему кофе, просто…

— Спасибо. Извини за это. Я не думал, что она может позвонить так рано, — посетовал Баки, усиленно пытаясь не пялиться.

Стив лишь улыбнулся и ответил:

— Кажется, вы очень близки, — и вскарабкался обратно на кровать, навалившись спиной на изголовье так же, как и Баки.

— Ага, даже слишком близки, — пошутил он, — она — заноза в заднице, — замолчав, он задумался над тем, беспокоило ли Стива то, что он их до сих пор не познакомил. — Эм, я хотел вас представить, но не знал, захочешь ли ты этого, да и она, должно быть, просто съехала бы с катушек, если бы увидела тебя сейчас здесь.

Стив задорно рассмеялся.

— Все нормально. Наверно будет лучше, если я встречусь с твоей сестрой, когда не буду сидеть полуголым в твоей постели.

Баки пораженно моргнул. У него в голове было столько мыслей, что не выразить в одном предложении. Стив говорил так, будто хотел рано или поздно познакомиться с Беккой, что значило, что он планировал быть с ним и возможно считал, что они уже находятся в отношениях, которые подразумевают знакомство с семьей. Вот только семья Стива уже давно была мертва, и Баки, к сожалению, уже никак не сможет с ней встретиться. Может Стив познакомит его со Мстителями? _Нет_ , неа, нетушки! Ужасная идея. Баки, да еще и окруженный супергероями? Неа, ни за что в жизни! Может им со Стивом лучше побыть в своем личном счастливом пузыре и просто забыть обо всем этом? А кстати, это хорошая мысль — Стив же вроде как знаменитость. Баки встречается со знаменитостью. Что если люди сфотографируют их, когда они пойдут куда-нибудь на свидание? Люди вообще знают, что Капитан Америка любит парней? Вот Баки не знал. А что если…

— Знаешь, я уже могу с точностью сказать, когда ты начинаешь слишком много думать, — прокомментировал Стив, вырывая Баки из своих размышлений.

_Точно. Стив. Сосредоточься на Стиве_. На полуодетом Стиве, лежащим у него в постели.

— Извини, — повинился Баки, слегка скривившись. — Иногда я и правда много думаю. Слишком много думаю. — И это была чистая правда. Он иногда подумывал, может быть у него какое-нибудь тревожное расстройство? Хватит, нужно сосредоточиться на настоящем. Они со Стивом могут обсудить тему его знакомства с Беккой как-нибудь в другой раз, _когда_ или _если_ будет подходящее время, и они сочтут это необходимым.

А может, они даже не дойдут до этого этапа в их отношениях. И думать об этом, было до боли грустно.

Когда Баки вновь выбрался из своих мыслей, то увидел, как Стив тепло ему улыбается и тянется за своей кружкой с кофе.

— Люди иногда думают, что я действую, прежде чем подумаю.

— Ну, тогда мы с тобой просто идеальная пара, — усмехнулся Баки, хотя и понимал, что тот немного лукавит, являясь одним из лучших тактиков своего времени. Но, может быть, это относится лишь к его работе? Может, в личной жизни он более импульсивен?

— Наверно так и есть, — согласился Стив, — о, кстати… счастливого Рождества! — произнес он радостно и улыбнулся Баки.

— Счастливого Рождества, Стиви, — Баки, кажется, передался его энтузиазм, и он ответил ему такой же веселой улыбкой.

Стив вдруг поднялся с кровати, прошествовал к окну и включил иллюминацию на елке. Яркие, разноцветные огни осветили практически полностью погруженную в темноту комнату, которая мгновенно стала казаться волшебной. Такой же чертовски волшебной казалась задница Стива, которую скрывали лишь боксеры, и видом которой Баки действительно наслаждался, пока Стив шел к шкафу у двери.

Баки недоуменно уставился на него, не понимая, что Стиву там понадобилось, а затем заметил в его руках подарок. Вновь усевшись на кровать, Стив развернулся лицом к Баки, подогнув под себя ногу.

— Ты приготовил мне подарок? — шокировано пробормотал Баки. Он сам ничего для него не купил. Он даже об этом не подумал. О Господи, он самый худший… еще-не-парень в мире!

— Это просто небольшая безделушка, — ответил Стив, передавая ему коробку, когда Баки отставил кружку с кофе на тумбу. Пару секунд поразглядывая подарок в руках, Баки спросил:

— Мне его открыть? — и тут же понял, какую глупость сморозил.

Стив уставился на него полными удивления глазами, отражающими мигающие огни гирлянды на рождественской ели.

— Ну да, так люди обычно и поступают с подарками.

Баки положил коробку на колени и осторожно разорвал обертку, обнаружив внутри маленькую картонную коробочку, в которой находился снежный шар. Внутри него была запечатлена миниатюра из самых знаменитых Нью-Йоркских зданий, сделанных довольно искусно, и в общем шар казался изящным, нежели неряшливым, как иногда случалось. Баки потряс его и наблюдал, как снег падает на мини-город.

— Он напомнил мне о том, как мы встретились, — произнес Стив, и Баки почувствовал, как тот не спускает с него глаз.

Баки поднял на него взгляд.

— Он прекрасен… спасибо, — это был всего лишь небольшой подарок, но казалось, будто он был самым лучшим, что он когда-либо получал. Отставив коробку и снежный шар на кровать, Баки подвинулся на коленях к Стиву поближе и крепко обнял. Стив притянул его к себе сильнее, обнимая в ответ, и глубоко вдохнул, и Баки подумал, что их такие уютные объятия — это, должно быть, самая прекрасная в мире вещь.

— Я не приготовил для тебя подарок, — признался Баки, когда отодвинулся, чувствуя себя невероятно виноватым.

— Конечно же, есть — ты позволил мне остаться сегодня с тобой. У меня не было настоящего Рождества уже… — Стив на минуту замолчал, — …Ну, уже очень давно. Я очень рад, что проведу его с тобой.

— Но это даже не подарок! — заспорил Баки, — а ты сотворил все это, — произнес он, осмотрев комнату, до сих пор удивляясь тому, что сидящий перед ним человек сделал ради него подобное.

— И тебя это порадовало, поэтому это точно того стоило, — улыбнулся Стив.

У Баки не выходило сопротивляться его обаянию, поэтому он наклонился к Стиву и оставил на его губах легкий поцелуй. Отстранившись, Баки заметил, как тот до сих пор улыбается.

— Видишь… это именно тот подарок, который мне нужен, — пошутил он.

— Ну что ж, тогда мне нужно удостовериться, что это, правда, будет стоящий подарок, — прошептал Баки в ответ, не сдержав себя, и обнял его за шею, вновь целуя.

Руки Стива забрались Баки в волосы, мягко поглаживая, и стоило Баки начать целовать его более яростно, как Стив томно простонал. Баки был отчего-то абсолютно уверен, что может умереть от этих поцелуев. Каждая частичка его тела отвечала на них, как ни на что прежде, а сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Когда Стив начал целовать его в ответ не менее неистово, Баки захотелось стать еще ближе к нему, поэтому он, не думая дважды, забрался к Стиву на бедра и заставил его вновь сладко простонать. Он сперва и не заметил, как руки Стива оказались на его бедрах, слегка сжимая их, когда тот углубил поцелуй.

В этот момент Баки придвинулся на его коленях еще ближе и случайно потерся о Стива пахом, чувствуя, что тот возбужден, и вот тогда-то его и вырвало из этого дурман вожделения. Стив как-то мучительно хныкнул и слегка отодвинулся, будто понимая, что они зашли слишком далеко, и Баки сделал то же самое, отстранившись, разрывая их поцелуй и чувствуя, как губы покалывает, а телу чертовски жарко от циркулирующего в крови возбуждения.

— Прости, — прошептал Баки, когда Стив открыл глаза, и заметил насколько расширены его зрачки.

— Вот это был чертовски потрясающий подарок! — ответил Стив, смотря на Баки словно тот — самый прекрасный человек, которого ему довелось видеть.

Баки чувствовал себя виноватым, заставив их обоих теперь мучиться от возбуждения. Он подумал, что возможно ему следует объяснить Стиву, что ему потребуется больше времени, чтобы перевести их отношения на следующий уровень. Он не стал бы винить Стива, понимая, что тому хотелось бы большего, ведь, в конце концов, Баки сам пригласил его остаться в его постели на ночь. Он не мог винить Стива, если тот надеялся, что они займутся чем-то большим, чем просто поцелуи и объятия. О, Господи, он ведь сам поддразнил Стива, а теперь…

Стив поцеловал его в нос, и Баки моргнул, и эти мысли испарились, словно и не бывало.

— Опять слишком много думаешь? — поинтересовался Стив, наблюдая за ним с теплой улыбкой.

— Похоже на то, — неуверенно подтвердил Баки.

— Как на счет того, чтобы я приготовил нам завтрак, а потом мы могли бы посмотреть какое-нибудь рождественское кино, но которое в этот раз не разобьет мне сердце и где не окажется пса, играющего свою роль намного лучше, чем люди-актеры, хорошо? — предложил Стив, убирая прядку волос Баки за ухо.

Баки улыбнулся, потому что Стив вот так просто, практически по шелку пальца, смахнул нервное напряжение, которое не давало Баки покоя, ведь он, конечно же, оказался просто идеальным джентльменом, и очевидно одной из его суперспособностей было ясновидение, потому что тот вновь прочел Баки, как будто видел его насквозь.

— Мне нравится твоя идея, но с одним условием: я помогу тебе его приготовить, — произнес Баки непреклонно. Он просто не мог позволить Стиву сделать все в одиночку.

— Согласен, — ответил Стив, не став препираться, когда Баки с него слез. — У тебя нет каких-нибудь рождественских традиций для завтрака? — спросил он, найдя свои джинсы на одном из стульев рядом со столом и надел их, пока Баки слезал с кровати.

— Честно? Я обычно просто съедал все сладости, которые дарили мне, — усмехнулся Баки, откинув пальцами волосы, упавшие на лицо.

Стив удивленно покачал головой и пошутил:

— Я в ужасе! Как на счет французских тостов?

— Ты — гений! — просиял Баки, и они вдвоем направились в кухню. Он все никак не мог нарадоваться тому, как здорово началось утро, и как уютно было возиться на кухне, готовя завтрак со своим пока-не-совсем-парнем. — А у тебя есть какие-нибудь рождественские традиции? — поинтересовался Баки, доставая яйца из холодильника.

— Да нет, — ответ Стив, взяв в руки сковороду, — моя мама каждый год вязала мне новый свитер и готовила что-нибудь очень вкусное, что мы могли себе позволить в то время, но тогда все было совсем по-другому. Сейчас Рождество — больше коммерческий праздник, — Стив вспоминал прошлое, и на его лице появилось какое-то потерянное выражение, но он встряхнулся и достал из шкафа хлеб.

— У тебя наверно случился просто-таки культурный шок, когда ты попал в наше время? — прошептал Баки. Он не мог себе представить каково это, но по себе знал, что такое вновь привыкать к новой реальности.

Стив в ответ пожал плечами и положил на столешницу миску для яиц.

— Так и было, но все оказалось не настолько ужасно, как люди думают. Я умею приспосабливаться к различным обстоятельствам. А вот по кому я скучаю, так это по людям. — Стив произнес это так спокойно, но Баки чувствовал боль за каждым его словом. — Пегги до сих пор жива, — продолжил говорить Стив, начиная разбивать яйца в миску, — я периодически хожу проведать ее, но иногда она просто не помнит кто я.

Пегги Картер. Точно. Баки знал о ней немного, но достаточно, особенно, что на счет их со Стивом взаимоотношений ходили разные слухи. Черт, он просто не мог представить, как должно быть тяжело видеть, что она прожила свою жизнь и постарела, в то время как Стив ни на йоту не изменился.

— Мне очень жаль. Но у тебя же есть люди, которые заботятся о тебе, так ведь? — выдал Баки, прежде чем понял, что сказал.

Стив взглянул на него с легкой улыбкой, которая не достигла его глаз.

— Я справляюсь. Как справлялся уже давно, вообще-то.

Баки нахмурился. Это не было «да». Если подумать, то Баки поспорил бы, что Стив относится к типу людей, страдающих молча, и не прося о помощи первыми. Примерно как и он сам, вот только у Баки была сестра, которая не позволяла ему этого, тогда как у Стива, скорее всего, не было такого человека.

— С тех пор, как я потерял руку прошло уже достаточно времени, но у меня до сих пор иногда бывают плохие дни, — признался Баки, решив открыться, — поэтому, если и у тебя когда-нибудь случатся плохие деньки, и ты захочешь с кем-то поговорить… — произнес он, оставляя свое предложение о поддержке недосказанным. Стив взглянул на него с теплотой во взгляде.

— Вернемся к тебе, — сказал он с улыбкой и продолжил готовить.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ и начал помогать ему обмакивать хлеб в смесь из яиц, и, работая вместе, они приготовили целую груду французских тостов, ведь Баки прекрасно знал, что Стиву нужно много еды, чтобы наесться.

Завтракать они остались на кухне и стояли, навалившись спиной на столешницу. Баки рассказывал Стиву истории о своем Рождестве с семьей, и Стив иногда вставлял слово, делясь своими мыслями. Утро проходило просто идеально и так легко, что Баки потерял счет тому, сколько раз за сегодня он уже успел улыбнуться или рассмеяться. Должно быть, намного больше раз, чем за весь прошедший месяц.

Следующие несколько часов прошли для Баки в таком же состоянии полного умиротворения. Он включил для них фильм «Светлое Рождество», решив, что Стиву, должно быть, нравится старая классика, и поняв замысел Баки, тот начал беспощадно дразнить его, выдавая лучшие реплики из 40-х со своим бруклинским акцентом. Они сидели на кровати, прижавшись плечами друг к другу, внимательно смотря фильм, пока Баки с трудом мог поверить, как изменилась его жизнь. Просто все произошло так стремительно, но казалось таким правильным.

— Эй, Стив? — позвал его Баки, не думая.

— Да, крошка? — усмехнулся Стив в ответ. Он уже несколько раз называл Баки ласковыми именами, однако тот совсем не оценил этой его попытки и закатил глаза, уставившись на Стива совершенно не впечатленным взглядом.

Стив рассмеялся, посмотрев на него:

— Не нравиться это прозвище, да? — нахмурился он, раздумывая, и повернувшись Баки, добавил, — как на счет этого… — состроив кокетливые глазки, практически проворковал, — Хэй, сладкий, кто-нибудь уже успел украсть твое сердце или я буду первым?

Баки снова закатил глаза, хотя этот взгляд Стива и ужасно ему нравился.

— И что это должно значить?

— Это я так интересуюсь, есть ли у тебя кто-то или ты будешь только моим?

Баки понимал, что Стив просто объясняет свой глупый подкат, точно найденный на просторах интернета, но он говорил так искренне и смотрел на него своими яркими, честными глазами, что сердце у Баки внезапно забилось еще сильнее.

— Нет, еще никто не успел «украсть мое сердце», — выдавил он в ответ, пытаясь не отступать от их совместных поддразниваний.

— Рад слышать, — произнес Стив с улыбкой, — потому что теперь ты от меня никуда не денешься.

Баки замер, вновь удивленно пялясь на него.

— Я, эм… я забыл, что хотел сказать, — промямлил Баки, и Стив взглянул на него с нежностью во взгляде.

— Как думаешь, я мог бы получить еще немного своего подарка? — спросил он, легко улыбнувшись, сверкая игривыми искорками в глазах.

— Каким подарком? — непонимающе нахмурился Баки.

Стив лишь улыбнулся, касаясь пальцами нижней губы, и продолжил всматриваться Баки в глаза, ожидая, когда тот, наконец, поймет.

— О, — выдохнул Баки, все-таки осознав, к чему тот клонит, и заметил, что Стив как-то немного смутился. Баки покусал губу и придвинулся к нему ближе, прикасаясь к Стиву в легком поцелуе. Он чувствовал, как тот улыбается напротив его губ, придержав Баки ладонями за щеки.

Баки всегда будет мало этих моментов. Мягкие губы Стива так идеально подходили его собственным, заставляя каждую частичку его тела трепетать. Стив отстранился и переместился к его скулам, оставляя на них едва ощутимые поцелуи.

— Господи… это лицо… — прошептал Стив, находясь на расстоянии миллиметра от его кожи.

— Что? — немного нервно рассмеялся Баки, чувствуя приятные мурашки каждый раз, когда Стив прикасался к нему.

— Ты просто великолепен, — посвятил его в свои мысли Стив, вновь находя его губы своими.

Баки казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он разрыдается от счастья. Было странно слышать это, учитывая, что уже довольно долгое время никто не говорил ему подобное, как Стив сейчас.

Углубляя поцелуй, Стив притянул Баки к себе еще сильнее, с каждой секундой превращая обычный поцелуй во что-то более страстное. Понимая, что пока не готов к этому, Баки заставил себя отстраниться.

— Эм… я мне правда это нравится, — начал он, чертовски нервничая, — но ты не против, если мы пока не будем заходить дальше?

— Конечно, не против, — быстро ответил Стив, слегка нахмурившись, — О Господи, я что, давлю на тебя? Я не хотел…

— Нет. Господи, нет же, — перебил его Баки, чувствуя, как напряжение потихоньку начинает его отпускать, — я просто… ты правда мне нравишься, и я не хотел бы, чтобы ты подумал обратное, если я скажу, что пока не готов перевести наши отношения на следующий уровень.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, — просиял улыбкой Стив, как будто услышал только эту часть, — и я ни за что так не подумал бы. Все это и для меня очень ново, — добавил он, — Я не имею в виду встречаться с парнем, это я уже делал… хотя людям, кажется, нравится думать обо мне, как о святом девственнике или ком-то подобном, но… я хотел сказать… — Стив смутился, поняв, что только что сказал, — я хотел сказать только, что эти отношения для меня в новинку, — продолжил он и закрыл глаза, осознав, что вновь говорит что-то не то, — не то, чтобы мы уже встречаемся, — буркнул он, — и не то, чтобы мне не хотелось этого, — добавил, пока Баки уже едва сдерживался, чтобы не улыбнуться, — блять! — выдохнул Стив, сдаваясь, и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Баки же продолжил улыбаться и даже слегка рассмеялся. Стив паниковал как-то ну слишком мило, и наблюдать за этим оказалось действительно забавно. Вдобавок, Баки нравилось, что не один он переживает из-за всего этого.

Перекинув через Стива ногу, Баки смело уселся к нему на колени, заставляя того поднять на себя удивленный взгляд.

— Спасибо, — произнес он и солнечно улыбнулся Стиву.

— За что? — недоумевал тот, поглаживая Баки по волосам, убирая их с его лица.

— Я хотел сказать спасибо за то, что ты провел это Рождество со мной. Мне, правда, приятно, — Баки и не вспомнил бы сейчас дня идеальнее этого.

— Ну, я практически сам себя пригласил провести его с тобой, если так посмотреть… — робко произнес Стив, — но я рад, что ты оказался не против.

_«Да»,_ — подумал про себя Баки и закатил глаза, — _«я был совсем не против»._ И нет, он не был полностью покорен очаровательностью Стива или что-то подобное. Просто тот был настолько красив, когда смущался, что Баки просто не мог поверить, что он настоящий.

— Не хочешь получить еще немного своего подарка? — предложил Баки, криво ухмыльнувшись, и Стив заметно расслабился и наклонился к нему, слегка кивнув.

— Ааагааа, — проурчал он, — хотя мне кажется, что я и не заслужил такого прекрасного подарка, — добавил Стив, прежде чем захватил губы Баки в сладкий поцелуй.

— А ты тот еще обольститель, Роджерс, — прошептал Баки, уловив момент между поцелуями.

Они продолжили целоваться до тех пор, пока вновь слегка не завелись, и руки Стива не поползли подозрительно низко по спине Баки, прежде чем Стив, будучи истинным джентльменом, отстранился, нежно пробежав пальцами по щекам Баки.

— Поможешь мне испечь печеньки? — улыбнулся он.

— Печеньки? — повторил Баки, удивленный неожиданному вопросу.

— Ага. А потом можем приготовить и что-нибудь на ужин, — продолжил Стив, и Баки только сейчас осознал, что фильм уже некоторое время назад как закончился, а поцелуи Стива отвлекли его от происходящего вокруг настолько, что он только теперь понял, что время перевалило за полдень.

Они провели следующий час, готовя обычное печенье с шоколадными каплями, а не то разнообразие видов, которое традиционно пекут на Рождество, а затем подкрепились остатками своего приготовленного вчера рождественского ужина. Баки никак не мог перестать счастливо улыбаться Стиву, сидящему за столом рядом, наблюдая, как тот задорно смеется и сияет улыбкой, выглядя так по-домашнему здесь, что Баки только сейчас кое-что заметил.

— Снова идет снег, — произнес он, указав вилкой в сторону окна.

Стив усмехнулся и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть туда, и вдруг поднялся, протянув Баки руку, чтобы затем отвести его с собой к окну, оставляя ужин на столе забытым на мгновение.

— Выглядит волшебно, — прокомментировал увиденное за стеклом Стив, не отпуская руку Баки, даже когда они уже стояли у окна, рядом с нарядной елью, и смотрели, как снег опускается на пустынную улицу.

Все казалось таким умиротворяющим и тихим, как идеальное мгновение зимы, когда мир на несколько секунд просто замирает.

Снег начал подать сильнее, накрывая все вокруг, и Баки казалось, что для него этот момент станет новым началом, как чистый лист, взятый для создания чего-то нового.

Баки сжал руку Стива и повернулся к нему, ошеломленный шквалом эмоций, которые сейчас ощущал к человеку, стоящему перед ним.

— Стиви? — позвал он, и Стив развернулся к нему. — Я правда рад, что упал тогда на тебя, — признался он, смотря в эти чудесные голубые глаза.

Стив солнечно улыбнулся ему, сжав его руку в ответ, и произнес:

— А я рад, что поймал тебя.


End file.
